The Demon King and the Angeloid
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tomoki was just a regular nerdy teenager who got bullied. He was always beaten up several times a week, and left with bruises and bloody noses or mouths. He was just a regular guy... until she came from the sky... and until he found a power beyond that of any.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I am not a new writer but I am new to the Heavens Lost Property area. I write mainly for Rosario + Vampire though I do a little dabbling in Highschool DxD. I just finished watching all of the Heavens Lost Property english dub and I enjoyed it very much even though the entire thing was just one big "WHAT THE FUCK IS DIS?!" haha. I mean seriously, Panties flying like birds? XD I enjoyed this anime very much so I decided to do some writing for it and bring over some more fics for you. So I hope you guys enjoy this fic and here is some information:**

**Ok so at first I was going to do an OC for this fic but then a revelation came to me. I can make Tomoki a bit different in his personality and his story can change a bit! Im like O.O. Brain Blast! :D So this will be a slight OOC Tomoki. I will focus less on perversion and more on being a man and standing up for what he believes in which he does in the fic. This is going to be a Romance and Action fic. A ton of violence, blood, gore and death. Just warning you now. Perversion isnt something I do very well... well in a story. Haha. Plus if I went all out, they would need to make this NC-17. :P This will also have a different plot line as I will just wing this shit. **

**So this will be a Tomoki x Ikaros fic. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fic.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Tomoki Sakurai. A boy of 17. He was a High School student at Sorami High. He was a scrawny kid around six foot weighing around 150 pounds. He was underweight and he had no muscle mass nor did he really have any kind of mass. He had short black hair which the back ran down to his shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes that were full of different emotions. Kindness, anger, pain, love. His emotions were conflicting but it was only because of how he was treated in his school life.<p>

Tomoki was not very popular. By that, I mean he is hated pretty much throughout the school. Boys beat him up daily after school or even during school and most women avoid him like the plague. He doesn't know why they do this but he is certain the world is out to get him. However, not all is lost for him. The one thing Tomoki enjoys is peace and quiet... and violent video games. He had a violent imagination and video games was his outlet really. I mean he didn't wanna go around beating everyone up but he did want the strength to stand up to the bullies who pick on him but it was not to be. No muscle mass and he was always ganged up on. All he could do was lay down and take it really, though he has tried to fight back. That just ended up getting him an extra special super duper hard beating.

So his motto was in life "Peace and Quiet is the best." Was this really important? For him? Yes. I mean he was happy. He had video games to take the stress off and where he lived was a great place to relax for the most part. There was a big cherry blossom tree that sat on a hill within the small town of Sorami. Its population was around 7,000 and it was a quiet town. It wasn't known for anything really, but it was a great place. Every night, before he would go in for sleep, he would lay at the base of the tree or nearby... and just relax. It was his own zone and honestly, he was really the only one to go there. Sometimes though he would just take a sleeping bag and some food and actually sleep there the entire night. It was really the only place he really felt like he belonged. Sure he had a house that belonged to him,((Where are his and Soharas parents? XD Man hes 14 and he has a house on his own!? lucky bastard)) but he was happier with living under the tree. He would never build a house here or ask for it to be taken down. Infact several times, he would protect the giant tree from any people who would want to cut it down for construction. Every time he has made them give up on it.

So Peace and Quiet. This town is known for peace and quiet and he was happy here. Sure he hated his school life and social life, but every night he got to look up at the stars... look up at the sky any time... sleep under the stars. This made him cry several times a month because it was really the happiest place on earth for him. He was proud to live in this small town. He was proud to sleep under the stars. He was proud of his peace and quiet...

But it wouldn't last very long...

It was the end of the school day and Tomoki was walking home. He was taking a dirt path that led straight to the cherry blossom tree. He would do his homework there and relax until he was hungry. He would go and make food later, eat, shower, and sleep under the tree for the night. He was all prepared for the next day anyway. He always had a change of clothes anyway, due to the boys who occasionally would push him into mud and beat his ass their. What was their reasoning again? It was being a freak... it was being different. It was crying during school hours. It was being such a nerd in class. Getting straight A's in everything he did. It was him showing up the boys in the class when they had to work harder then him in it and they still failed. I mean he just slept in class, did a little work and boom straight A's. It was unfair in their eyes and they would beat his ass for it. Yea. Kids are cruel... the world is cruel... but he was still going strong.

Tomoki walked up the dirt road towards the tree. He was stretching and looking up at the sky, but now he wasn't looking where he was going. He walked straight into a fist. Tomoki fell to the ground hard as his face collided hard with a fist of a large beefy boy.

"Well look who it is. Its the dorknuts! Whats wrong dorknuts, no teacher to protect you? Well, since you are so smart, answer me this. What happens when six fists and one face face off!?"

The other two teens just snickered and surrounded him from three sides.

"No Answer? Well I guess you aren't so smart then huh!?" The boy said before sending his fist into the gut of Tomoki. From there on out for about ten minutes, they proceeded to beat the stuffing out of Tomoki. Gut shots, leg shots, chest shots, jaw shots, nose shots, eye socket shots. They didn't break anything but man did they bruise and make him bleed. They punched and kicked for ten minutes, sending fist after fist, foot after foot into him. Tomoki was just curled up in a ball, taking the beating, though he assumed that him curling up probably made it longer then normal, but what else could he really do? He had to protect him self the best he could.

The beating ended after about ten minutes in which Tomoki would spit out some blood, a chipped tooth and brush himself off. He headed home from there now so he could wash off the blood. He was afraid to go to the administration in the school but they usually beat him where he would have no real evidence they did it. He would only cause more trouble for himself so he would just grin and bare it. He took these beatings every since he was 10. Ever since he started having weird dreams which made him cry every day. He didn't know why he cried, because it wasn't really a really sad or scary dream but he cried nonetheless. He didnt understand it but he did know after the dream and sleep that he was refreshed.

Tomoki finished up with his shower and took a bowl of rice and orange chicken with him. He locked his door and made his way with his school bag and a sleeping bag to the giant cherry blossom tree. He arrived there after about ten minutes of walking. He placed his bag on the ground under the tree then he laid against the tree to finish his meal.

It was night time now. The stars came out and the moon was full. It was a gorgeous night and Tomoki was smiling. He never smiled during school but every night there was a giant grin on his face that said, "Life is going to be just fine... Life is great." It was peaceful... and quiet. Only the sounds of the wind and the birds... though the birds died off a few minutes ago. It was strange but Tomoki didn't really actually mind. This left him to more of his thoughts and he wasn't a paranoid guy so he didn't assume anything bad was happening... but then it happened.

The dark blue sky with the nice bright lights of the stars... it changed. A large black circle opened. It looked like a massive black hole in the sky. Tomoki was curious but then his eyes went wide. Out from the hole came a bright orange light. It shot from the sky at a rapid pace and it smacked right down in front of him.

"OH SHIT!" Tomoki yelled as he flew back a few yards. He landed on his butt and rubbed it, only for his curiosity to get the best of him. He walked over to the side of the giant hole and looked inside. Inside was a gorgeous girl, who was around his age in appearance. She has massive boobies, and she had pretty pink hair. The hair was long and it looked really silky. However his eyes went wide at what he saw. Large white feathered wings... He was a bit afraid of her now, as no humanoid has wings. He did believe in higher powers such as angels and such, but... this was too freaky. Normally one would run from this situation, but the girl was injured. Tomoki rushed into the hole and quickly lifted the girl onto his shoulders. He carried her out of it as pillars began to drop.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me..." He said with a annoyed face. He started to run and dodge the pillars which fell from the sky. He kept dodging out of the way, while the girl slept on his shoulders. He groaned as he got tired now from dodging the massive stone pillars. However, they finally stopped and Tomoki sighed. "Oh thank god. This... was worse then P.E! GAH!" He yelled to no one in particular. He did enjoy talking to himself. He took a look at the girl on his shoulders and sighed. "Alright, time to get... whatever you are to a hospital. Then I can go back to my peace and quiet."

The trip to the local hospital was short, seeing as it was in the center of the town. It was about a ten minute walk so it was quite short though it took him about twenty due to the girl on his shoulders. He entered the lobby and several nurses took the girl from his arms. They asked him what happened and he made up a lie about finding her on the side of the road near a bicycle. They took her away from him and he left the hospital, leaving his number and address on the front desk. It was only proper of course. He walked back home quietly, now wanting his bed. His back ached from the beating and carrying the girl, so he was ready to sleep... ready for a very comfy bed for his aching muscles.

As he began to fall asleep, he wondered who that girl was... and if she was ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing. **

**So I am considering a Tomoki x Ikarus x Nypmh pairing. I actually for once really like two characters so close in equality that I dont get to see very often in animes. Take for instance, my infatuation with Rosario + Vampire. I like two characters for Tsukune but one is so much better then the other to me that I just can't make it for the second girl. It is always Inner Moka x Tsukune or just Moka x Tsukune. I can never ever do Mizore x Tsukune even though I just love Mizore... but she just cannot compare to Inner Moka.**

**So yea. This may just b pairing and I hope you enjoy it. In the next chapter, something big happens. I could perhaps write it tonight but that wouldn't be very fun for me. Making you wait is more fun :3**

**next chapter sets the events for the entire story and is basically the basis for this story. It may not get good reception but hey. I dont care :D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was the dream again. The same dream that involved an angel he assumed. She told him to take care of her. Who was 'her'? This is what he asked but the angel just flew away. He never could understand the dreams he has been having... but it was just weird now.<p>

Tomoki was finally waking up. He groaned in annoyance at the light that entered his window on a Saturday. He began to yawn and stretch but when his eyes fluttered open he stopped mid yawn and stretching. Why exactly? Well... there was a girl looking down at him. He sleepiness finally registered on his brain and his eyes went wide. He scooted back several feet, hitting the wall.

"W-w-what... who... what are you doing in my house!?" Tomoki yelled at the girl who was sitting on her knees looking at him with a kind of blank stare. She was the same girl that Tomoki rescued the night before... the girl who fell from the skies. This girl had long pink hair with two dark pink ribbons which held the length in place. She still had a nice head of hair and it was really pretty on her. She wore an outfit which greatly gave her assets much more... appeal. She had on a collar which had a chain attacked to though most of the chain seemed to be missing. Tomoki narrowed his eyes as he just knew that his days of peace and quiet was coming to an end...

"Beginning Imprinting Process." was what the girl said. The chain grew longer and longer as the chain began to make its way over to Tomoki.

"Oh hell no. NO. NO! Nuh uh! Nope!" Tomoki said, rushing out of the house before the chain could reach his hand. He put two middle fingers up into the air and walked out of the house. "Nuh uh! I refuse!" He stopped about half way down his drive way and looked up at the sky "No way whoever is up there messing with me. Nuh uh! Screw you! My peace and quiet is not going to end just because you send a pretty girl down to me from the sky! Nuh uh! I dont think so motherfuckers!"

However, his rant was cut short... he felt some cold and metallic wrap around his hand. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance and raised his hand. He found the cold steel chain wrap around his hand and the pink haired girl kneeling before him. He kept his narrowed eyes and looked back up at the sky. "This isn't over." He turned his attention to the girl before him.

"Hello, master. I am a Pet-Class angeloid, Type Alpha. I am here to serve you master with whatever you desire. Please, make a command."

"Nope." was all that Tomoki said before walking away from the drive way and the girl, heading towards the cherry blossom tree where he met her and where he goes for peace and quiet. He stopped at the tree and sat down, only to hear the light flutter of wings sit nearby. He opened his eyes and noticed that the girl was there. He looked at the chain and noticed how short it was. He groaned and banged his head against the tree.

"Master?"

No answer.

"Master. Are you ok?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because you were the one who rescued me from my fall."

"I see. Were you even injured?"

"No, but the gesture was kind. That is why you were chosen."

"Huh..."

"Do you have any commands."

"No. I have nothing I truly desire except peace and quiet. With you here, I can't obtain such a thing it seems."

The girl pulled out a gun out of thin air and placed it to her head. "Alright master. I shall disappear then."

"Woah woah woah! I didn't say kill yourself!"

"But If I am around, master will not obtain peace and quiet."

"That doesn't mean you kill yourself!"

"Alright... Master" The girl said before putting the gun away.

Tomoki sighed and relaxed in the gently breeze. It was times like these where he would smile happily and just nap... which he did. Tomoki fell into a deep sleep, his mind relaxed. He was on a grassy plain with rolling hills and a gentle breeze. Coming from the sky was that blue haired angel... the girl who gives him cryptic messages all the time.

"Take care of Ikaros. Take care of my daughter Tomoki. You and her are key to the salvation of the world." Was all the angel said before disappearing into the sky and he would wake up crying. He opened his eyes and there she was, the pink haired girl who was on her knees a foot away. She basically sat knee to knee to him, and was looking at him with curiousity and worry.

"Master? Are you ok?"

"I am quite fine. Don't worry so much about me." Tomoki said, smiling a bit. He was a smart kid. He really was. He began to understand a bit more. It was not a coincidence that the dreams was that of an angel and that there was an angel who sat before him. It was not a coincidence that when the pink haired girl would arrive, the blue haired angel would say to take care of 'her'. He had to assume it was the pink haired angel who arrived from the sky. It was really the only possibility that made any sense... He sighed and looked at the girl. "So, do you have a name?"

"My name?"

"Yes. What are you called?"

"My name is... Ikaros."

"It is nice to meet you Ikaros. I am Tomoki."

"It is a pleasure to meet you master."

"So, what is it you can do?"

Ikaros opened her mouth and began to speak. She began to talk about everything that she is able to do and Tomoki listened closely. Sure the peace and quiet was surely diminished with the arrival of Ikaros, but he would try to make sure that there was still some peace and quiet.

Unknown to either of them, under the tree about fifty feed below, there was a tomb. This tomb held a great and terrifying power. On the walls were paintings and carvings of something... It looked... unholy. In this tomb there was a sarcophagus. This sarcophagus had numbers all over it. The numbers were the sum of 333 and 333 or the product of 333 and 2. However, there was one other thing in this tomb. There was a giant stone. This stone seemed to have some sort of... pole sticking out of it. It looked like something was encased inside of it.

The sarcophagus in the tomb began to shake and the tomb itself began to shake. Red eyes on the sarcophagus began to glow for a few seconds only for everything to stop. The lid on the sarcophagus was now slightly ajar, leaving a small space open.

On the giant stone pillar that held the pole there was one word that was carved in red. Blood red. The word...

**Armageddon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. MOOOOOOOOOOO.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I originally planned on a longer chapter, but I decided to save the extra part to this chapter for later. To make it... better and not repetitive.I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was the next day in Sorami city. It was a quiet, peaceful and a really beautiful day. It was the Sunday after Tomoki talked to Ikaros about what she could do. He has made her do some things that night, but it was only simple things. He told her to help him cook dinner, help him wash the dishes. He never gave her an actual command to do something on her own. It wasn't that he didn't trust her but it was the fact that he would feel bad if he made her do everything on her own. He wouldn't have made her do anything except do whatever she wanted, but she really wanted to do something to please master. So he compromised.<p>

That night, while they worked together, they talked. Well, Tomoki talked and Ikaros just listened. He talked about his dreams, his hopes and desires. He talked about what school was when Ikaros asked but he left out the part about him getting his ass kicked every day after school. He talked about how his favorite place in the whole world was the cherry blossom tree that was only about ten minutes from his house at a walking pace. It was a great night and Tomoki actually had fun. It was actually the peace he really enjoyed. Sure it wasn't quiet but sometimes peace doesn't mean quiet. He was happy even with the strange girl in his house though it was hard in the mornings to wake up with morning wood with her just kneeling there looking at him. Even if she was an angeloid who fell from the sky, she is still a female. There was also the issue of his male urges... yea that was always fun to have when a really hot woman is in your house. Especially one that would do anything he desired, even the sexual but Tomoki wasn't like that. He would never take advantage of anyone, even if it was just taking advantage of someones subservience. He just couldn't do it to a girl who had no idea what school was. He just couldn't.

It was about noon now on Sunday. Tomoki and Ikaros both were walking along the river that flowed at the edge of town that flowed through the canyons. It was out in nature and not very well traveled so it was abundant with plants and wildlife. Tomoki had a daily ritual on sunday. Around noon he would go fishing for some good fish, make a fire, cut up the fish and cook the fish over the fire. It was really a great ritual for him. It allowed him to breathe in the air of nature, eat a delicious meal and just relax. It was his second favorite spot in the whole world.

Tomoki was sitting on a rock with Ikaros sitting next to him on another rock. She had her wings out to stretch as he did make a command about her wings. She couldn't have them out in public areas but around here it was ok. Ikaros was actually very happy with master for letting her stretch her wings. Like breasts, it was good to let them hang out once in a while. Tomoki was fishing now, fishing for both him and Ikaros, who loved to cook with her master. It was quiet and peaceful but then a voice interupted.

"So she is from the new world huh? Who is she?" It was a males voice and it sounded curious. Tomoki and Ikaros both turned their heads around. It was the towns own super genius, Eishirou Sugata. Tomoki sighed in relief as it was one of the only few how didn't pick on Tomoki.

"Hello Sugata."

"Tomoki." Sugata nodded to him. "So you have found one of them have you?"

"I suppose. She just fell from the sky."

"Master. Who is this?"

"Oh my bad. Ikaros, this is Eishirou Sugata, super genius. Sugata this is Ikaros, my angeloid."

"It is nice to meet one of masters friends." Ikaros said.

"We arent friends per say Ikaros. More like... acquaintances." Tomoki said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ikaros." Sugata said. "So she came from the sky Tomoki?"

"Yes. From some kind of black hole."

"Interesting. Mind if I join you then?"

"Be my guest... though I have to ask. What are you doing out here?"

"I live here."

"Ah, so this is your hide out. Good place to be. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"I would be happy to." Sugata said, whipping out his own fishing pole and plunging it into the water. "Can you tell me about Ikaros?"

"Sure." Tomoki said. He began to talk to Sugata all about Ikaros with Ikaros slightly talking as well. They talked for several hours and it ended up being around dinner time when they finished. Sugata pushed his glasses up onto his face and bowed to Ikaros.

"It was a pleasure to meet someone from the new world."

"It was a pleasure to meet you to." Ikaros said with a blank stare. Tomoki and Ikaros both walked away, walking towards Tomokis house. It was time for dinner then sleep. School was off on Monday for a holiday so Tomoki had some early plans for Monday. They were currently walking along the path that would diverge to either the Cherry Blossom tree or Tomokis house. Tomoki stopped at the diverge, and took a look at the tree. Tomoki had a feeling in his gut that he should go over there. He had no idea why but he felt that it was a great place to be.

* * *

><p>The tomb was being raided. A stair case opened on one side of the hill and a certain grave robber was in there. He smiled and rubbed his hands together as he gripped the pole sticking out of the ground.<p>

"Wonder what is in this stone. I bet it would fetch a hefty price."

He pulled on the pole and tried to pull it out but no budging. He kept on pulling and yanking hoping to dislodge it but nothing.

"You desecrate my tomb?! PERISH FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" A booming voice roared out as a light blue light shone from the stone and pole, engulfing the grave robber.

"AAAAAAAH!" The Grave Robber screamed in agony until his voice went out. His voice went out because his body was completely disintegrated in two seconds. There was nothing... not even ash.

* * *

><p>Tomoki made his way to the tree and stood under it.<p>

"Master? I thought we were going home."

"We will... but I have a good feeling about being here."

A flash of blue light startled Tomoki so he ran over. He ran over towards where the light came from and he was on the side of a hill. He saw a nice large hole in the ground and walked over. He took a peek inside and was amazed. The hole ended up being a staircase. The walls and ceiling were covered in gems of different colors. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Amethyst. It was a bouquet of beauty. There were also carvings and paintings on the walls, depicting some battle. Tomoki didn't study it as he was walking inside. He was more interested about where this led. Ikaros followed a few feet behind him, ready to protect him from danger.

Entering the large room at the end of the staircase which descended about fifty steps or fifty feet, Tomoki found himself in awe. In a corner of the room was a sarcophagus which the lid was slightly ajar. Taking a peek inside, Tomoki saw nothing. Not even a cob web. This room was kept very clean. It was strange. He walked over towards the back wall where a large stone was with some kind of pole sticking out. He stopped at the front of it. Ikaros was standing at the bottom of the steps, watching over Tomoki.

"Armageddon..." Tomoki slowly stated after reading the word on the stone. "Huh. Sounds awesome! I wonder what this pole is."

"Master... Are you sure that it is wise to play with it? It might be booby trapped."

"True, but it is a risk that im willing to take."

"Alright master..."

Tomoki pulled on the pole and he felt it moved. He pulled harder and harder and the pole popped out. Tomoki flipped the pole around and his mouth stood agape. It was not a pole but a weapon. A Naginata... and an ancient one at that. The weapon stood at exactly 10 feet. The shaft was 8 feet while the blade measured two feet. The blade was a design most wicked. The first 15 inches was straight and long while the other 7 inches was curved. The blade was only sharp on one edge, but it was weighted. It was also sharp on the curve, giving it the ability to slash, hack and stab.

The shaft began to glow with red designs, blood red. It looked like a spider web was wrapping itself around the entire shaft, giving it a very dangerous look. The blade was then glowing black, or at least the designs were. The designs on the blade were just lightning bolts that were etched into the straight part of the blade. They glowed black, like some power was coursing through it. Then... it happened.

The hole were the blade was glowed bright blue and then the light shot out of the hole, encasing the room in its color. The sarcophagus opened up fully with a blast and a wisp shot out of it. The wisp entered Tomoki's body. Tomoki looked at Ikaros with fear then his mouth and eyes shot wide open. A bright blue escaped his eyes, nose, ears and mouth while his body began to convulse like a seizure. An inhuman scream emerged from Tomokis mouth and this startled Ikaros. Tomoki was just standing in his spot as he convulsed for several minutes only for him to stop... and then fall to the ground like he fainted. Ikaros was quick to save him...

* * *

><p>Across the globe, volcanoes were erupting. Even those that were extinct erupted. It caused panic around the world but the weirdest thing was... it was strange. There was no dust or dirt, or even shaking. Just a massive pillar of fire... shaped into a man with horns.<p>

* * *

><p>Within the synapse, The Master of the synapse was watching from his screen of the world, curious about Ikaros. He was always watching her, but unable to do anything right now. He was watching but then his eyes went wide. The screen he was watching and the screens around the entire synapse began to get fuzzy and staticy, only to go completely black. The screens went black but then something began to come up. A blood red symbol... There were three numbers which dripped in blood...<p>

666

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. This took some major work for a part. I had to tell a story within a story. haha. It was tough. Anyways please enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**Oh and I hope you arent mad with how I am changing up things but really it doesnt matter. it is going to happen ;)**

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning and Tomoki was still asleep. He was currently dreaming and there was the blue haired angel again. She was sitting next to Tomoki and both of them just stared out into the sky.<p>

"Another one comes. Be careful." Was all that she would say before disappearing into the sky in a flash of feathers.

Tomoki groaned and awoke again, his tears staining his face.

"Master. You are awake. Have you slept well?" Ikaros asked of him as she was basically hovering over him. She had hands on either side of his body and she was kneeling on both sides of his body. Her face was just a few inches above his and they both were looking at each other.

"What are you doing?!"

"Yes."

"Yes isn't an answer!"

"No."

Tomoki just narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the child like behavior of Ikaros but he smiled a few seconds later. He couldn't stay mad because she was just so cuuuuuuute! Ikaros left the room as master always told her to leave once he is awake. This was to avoid the embarrassing situation involving the early morning salute. Tomoki yawned and stretched, finally getting out of the bed a few minutes later. He got dressed into his daily attire which was just a simple t-shirt, shorts, socks and shoes. He walked downstairs and rubbed his eyes, looking at the breakfast that Ikaros made for him.

"Thank you Ikaros."

"Anything for you master."

Tomoki reached over and rubbed the top of her head, giving her the affection that she desires. Every time she did well, Tomoki would rub her head like a puppy. This was something that made Ikaros feel very happy.

Tomoki sat down and began to eat his breakfast of eggs, turkey sausage, biscuits and country gravy. It was a great breakfast, albeit it was really unhealthy. However, Ikaros knew this and rarely made this breakfast. It was just a treat on a random day that she would make it for master. She would make it once a week on a random day of the week. She would wait seven days and then pick a day to make this tasty breakfast. Tomoki was happy that she was happy with the simple task of breakfast, though he would actually give her something in return. He gave her affection and praise. This made Ikaros happy inside.

Tomoki finished his breakfast and made his way with Ikaros outside. They both walked together towards the river in the mountains. He was going to go hiking with Ikaros along the river so they could spend some time together alone. This way Ikaros could stretch her wings and Tomoki would get his peace and quiet. However, peace and quiet was hard to achieve for Tomoki as he would soon find out.

Upon his hike in the canyons, Tomoki came upon a campsite. Out on a table with benches attached was Sugata working on his computer. There was also a female sitting with him who long purple hair. It was the school president, Mikako Satsukitane. Sugata heard the crunches of the rocks so he looked up. He pushed his glasses up on his face and waved them over. Sighing, Tomoki made his way over to the table with Ikaros who had her wings out.

"Sugata. Prez."

"Oh my Tomoki. I thought you and women didn't get along. Oh and wings, I didn't know you had a kinky side." Mikako said with a smile.

Tomoki shot her a dirty look and looked at Sugata.

"Yes?" Tomoki asked.

"Ah, its nothing really. Just wanted to say hello and perhaps talk a bit more about Ikaros with you."

"I suppose for an hour or two. I would really like to get to my day."

"Of course. That is fair."

"What is Prez doing here, not that im complaining."

"You know her as much as I do. You should know why she is here."

"Ah... yea."

"Anyways, let us take this inside my tent ok?"

Tomoki nodded and all four left to go inside the tent. The tent in question was really large, easily large enough for ten people to sleep in and comfortably. For non comfort, it could fit about thirty. Inside the tent was a ton of different computers and hardware, all running smoothly.

"How the heck are you able to run all of these machines?" Tomoki asked.

As Sugata began to speak, Tomoki's head dropped and looked at the floor, and a very cold breeze flew into the tent.

"I actually use the wind, water and sun for power. I created my own minature hydroelectric generator. I have wind power generators and there is a couple solar panels out back. I have enough power, even if I shut off all my generators, to run my hardware for a month. I have a large battery over here. My design of course."

The chilling breeze just got colder and colder, which made Sugata look towards the tent. The flap was closed and there was no movement of the flap, yet the cold air kept coming in. Sugata raised a brow and turned to his computers. On the computers was only a black screen with blood red numbers dripping in blood. 666. All computers, all phones and whatnot had the same numbers and such. Then the light outside turned dark red, covering the land in a eerie dark light.

"What is..."

Tomoki's head went back to normal, but when Tomoki opened his eyes, his eyes were blood red.

"Hmm. It has been a while since I have been awake. Its different now."

Sugata pushed his glasses up his nose. "So, you are the one that was causing the disturbances last night and the volcanic activity."

"Guilty as charged."

"Who are you?"

"You are the genius. You figure it out."

"That was a stupid question I suppose. What do you want with Tomoki."

"Oh, I don't plan on staying long. I dont have much energy to stay in control of your friend. Plus I am not as cruel as people like to depict me as. I am here for Ikaros."

"What do you want with me master?"

"I am not your master silly girl." The demon inside Tomoki spoke. The naginata from the tomb suddenly materialized and Tomoki grabbed it.

"Yes you are."

"Oh me oh my. What did they do to you up there?"

With a sigh Tomoki pointed the naginata at Ikaros's collar, and she froze instantly. A bright green light was shot out of the tip of the blade and it shot into Ikaros, which made her orifices emit the green light. Nothing was heard from Ikaros as she began to convulse.

"What are you doing to her?!" Sugata demanded but Tomoki stopped him with a hand.

"Calm down boy. She will be fine and I will explain everything when this is over."

Taking a seat, Tomoki just watched as the light coming from Ikaros died down. It finally stopped and Ikaros held her head. Within her mind, she began to see everything come back to her. The fact she was not a pet class, but a weapon. She witnessed her destroying civilizations all for the cruel pleasure of her original master, the Master of the Synapse. She held her head and began to tear up, hating the pain that came to her heart when she witnessed what she did. She hated destroying those who didn't deserve it. She hated her old master. She wiped her tears and looked up, coming to look at the red eyes Tomoki.

"Master?"

"Ikaros. I am not your master. You know who I am."

Closing her eyes, Ikaros kept getting some more memories, now getting the one that made her remember who this person was.

"Why are you back? How are you back? Where is my master?!" Ikaros asked in worry and anger. Something that she was not capable of doing before.

"I am back to save this world Ikaros. I am back because you failed to kill me! Your master is fine! I am just taking control for a little while. Now sit down."

Ikaros took a seat and looked up at Tomoki now, though she had anger in her eyes. Tomoki just sighed and scratched the back of his head with the naginata.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Well, you know my name but let me give you everything. I go by many names, but the one I am most fond of is Diablo. I am where Angeloids originated..."

"How. You are not part of the synapse."

"Ok so let me begin my explaining the current world. Heaven and Hell exist but its weaker then they were 2,300 years ago. Heaven and Hell have basically no soldiers and are easily wiped off the earth if someone tried. So this synapse you speak of? Its actually a chunk of heaven. I am dead. I was killed. God was killed as well but HIS soul was completely eradicated. What happened? Well the Synapse is run by a servant of God... Well an ex servant. He was the one who betrayed God in heaven and created his own place to control things. The current owner of the Synapse is a sick man who gets twisted pleasure from torturing people who are weaker then him. So now that you understand this, let me tell you the story."

"Heaven and Hell both existed. They still do but its not as it was once. Let me explain. 2,300 years ago, or around that area, Heaven and Hell lived in peace. We were both needed for the world. We were needed for the souls of the world, good or bad. However, I was betrayed. I was developing a combat system to create devils from scratch for combat and this was actually done without the knowledge of Heaven. This was because Heaven had more soldiers then the underworld did and I was worried. We did live in peace but we had really big arguments from time to time and it just got more and more... intense. I actually punched God once in an argument."

"So, anyways, I was betrayed by one of my officers who took the secrets of my design to the master of the Synapse. With this information, he created an army himself and set in motion a war between Heaven and Hell. He basically got me to believe Heaven stole my secrets so we went to war. The war raged for two years and the battle was bloody and brutal. We were both severely weakened in war and that is when he struck... The master of the synapse took his Angeloids and killed us all. He was the one who ended the lives of God and I. He is the one who took down Heaven and Hell."

Tomoki finally stopped his story, taking a breath.

"So, what does Ikaros have to do with any of this?" Sugata questioned.

"Well, she was technically the one who did the finishing blow to God and I. So I suppose I have some form of hatred for her but I guess I won't kill her. My host would be really sad."

"Can he see or hear any of this?"

"Nah, he is actually dreaming right now with one of the Angeloids in the synapse. Which reminds me, there is an ally in the synapse. She is the one who sent Ikaros down here. She is the one who started to chain reaction to save the world from the Master of the Synapse."

"I see. Hmm. What did you do to Ikaros?"

"Well, it seems the ally we have locked her combat capabilities and her computational capabilities. I do know why, but I wonder if its because she didn't want Tomoki to see her as a weapon. It is the only explanation I can think of."

"That makes sense. So what did you do exactly?"

"Oh, I unlocked everything. I unlocked her memories, her combat and computational capabilities. The design the Synapse has is incomplete. I never finished the design that they stole, so there are three capabilities right? Emotional, Battle, Computational. She normally has Battle and Computational meaning that she lacks emotion really. Sure she could train to get emotion but what I did was give her it anyway. She is just like a regular person now... except with wings and a ton of weaponry."

"I see. So how did you and Tomoki come together?"

"I nudged his gut feeling to come over here. He pulled on this weapon from the stone and we combined."

"Why did you pick him?"

"Well, let me explain something to you. You see this weapon? This is the Naginata of Oblivion or my favorite name. Armageddon. Yes, this weapon here is able to create the next apocalypse or save the world. It depends on the user. Tomoki here has the kindest heart that I can see. He is kind and gentle. Sure he is a bit perverted, but he keeps it in his head. He treats Ikaros here very nicely and I decided that it is him I should bestow my powers upon."

"I see. So what is it you exactly want?"

"His death."

"Whose?"

"The master of the Synapse. I want his head and then I can rest in peace. All I really seek is to rest in peace, but he needs to die first."

"Hmm. Alright. Why should we trust you?"

"it is simple. If I wanted to kill you, wouldn't you be dead? I have control of his body. I can easily just start an apocalypse now but that is not my want for the world. My job was to punish the wicked. Not cause trouble in the world."

"I believe you. So what now?"

"Well, Ikaros?"

"Yes?"

"He have all your memories and you are like you once was. A weapon. Your master will not remember any of this, so it is up to you whether or not you tell him what you truly are. As for what this weapon is or whatever we talked about, I will eventually get him to understand. I will make sure he accepts this path I gave him. He will see that it does come with benefits. Well, its time for me to go. Take care of him Ikaros. Do not make me regret what I did."

With that, Tomoki passed out and Ikaros caught him.

"Its late. You should take him home Ikaros."

"Yes." Ikaros said, nodding. She still used the monotone voice as normal. She took Tomoki and flew him out of the tent and towards home.

Sugata and Mikako both looked at each other and sighed.

"That Tomoki sure is lucky. Having a pet to do what he wants with. I bet he gets laid more then you do."

"You are still so awful."

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I am still considering between a Nymph x Ikaros x Tomoki or just a Ikaros x Tomoki. I haven't 100% decided, but im not even there yet so I have time. It would be a great help if I had opinions of course ;)**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ok sorry about that. I had to re-edit my story. I forgot to add something that was kind of crucial for later :3 **

* * *

><p>It was night time when she arrived on Earth. She landed on top of a house delicately and looked around. Using her scanners, she looked around for the one she was sent to find. Finding her target, she sighed and remembered what she was told.<p>

"_I want you to go to Earth. I want you to find Ikaros and either bring her back or take her wings. I am unable to locate her for some reason. Whenever I look at her through my screen, I just get the numbers, 666. I want you to be careful down there Nymph. There is something on that planet that is a great threat to me. If you find the threat, though I dont know what it is, eliminate it. Ikaros has a master, so if need be, eliminate him._

_If you return with Ikaros or her wings you will get a reward. If you kill the threat and get what I desire, you will be given a major reward. However, do not come back empty handed or you will be punished severely. Do not disappoint me." _

"_Yes master. I will not fail you." Nymph said, kneeling and bowing to her master. _

She flew down towards the door of the house that she determined was where her target was. _'I will not fail you Master.' _she thought as she unlocked the door using her abilities. She entered quietly and waited in the living room, awaiting for Ikaros to come down, alone.

* * *

><p>Within Tomokis dream, he was sitting with two people. One was the blue haired angel. The other... was another himself. Except this one had red eyes and a naginata with him.<p>

"The other one. Be careful... She is dangerous but she is only doing what she does for her master. She isn't bad at heart..." The angel said before disappearing into the sky. Tomoki sighed and looked at the evil looking him.

"Who are you?" Real Tomoki said.

"In time I will tell you, but I must make sure you are ready." Evil looking Tomoki said before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday morning when Tomoki yawned. He stretched his body and slowly awakened. <em>'I wonder what that dream was about... it was different.'<em> He opened his eyes expecting Ikaros to be looking down at him from above him like she does every morning, despite Tomoki freaking out every time. Ikaros was like a rebellious teenager. She would disobey certain orders from Tomoki, though it was really only the order to stop hovering over him every morning. Tomoki wasn't too angry about it as it actually was kind of cute. She was always curious about him and he just couldn't actually force her to stop. It was still very strange having her in the house, let alone his room, but he was growing accustomed to it. He actually began to grow attached to the Angeloid.

"Huh strange." Tomoki commented on the absence of Ikaros. He got out of the bed and made his way to the dresser. He stopped when he reached the mirror. He lacked a shirt as he only slept in boxers. He raised a brow curious. Tomoki was a six foot scrawny guy without ANY meat on him. No muscles or anything, but when Tomoki looked in the mirror, he is looking at muscles! Tomoki actually had some muscles. "Hmm. Must be puberty."

Tomoki got dressed and made his way down the stairs for breakfast. He approached the living room and yawned. "Hey Ikaros. Wanna go o-" Tomoki said only to stop when he noticed something. There was a blue haired girl kneeling before the table, eating food while watching TV. The girl had long blue hair in twin tails, and she was much shorter then Ikaros. She looked just as old as Ikaros but body maturity wise, It seemed that the girl was very much behind. She was short and had a small bust line. Ikaros herself was standing in the kitchen, making food. "Ikaros. Who is this?"

"I do not know master. She just showed up out of the blue."

"I see. So she is just some random Angeloid that came down to Earth. Interesting. Why?" He said, giving the blue haired girl the question.

"Because I wanted to little bug."

Tomoki nodded and chuckled. "Ah, the superiority complex. How cute. Get out of my house."

"You cannot make me do anything bug."

"Ikaros."

"Yes master?" Ikaros asked, coming back with some food for Tomoki. She made enough for him and her to eat. Tomoki made sure Ikaros ate the food she cooked. He was not a bad master at all.

"I am going to go to school now with my food. I have some work to do. I want her out of the house by the time I get back from school."

"Of course master."

Tomoki yawned and made his way out of the house. He walked towards the school which was about thirty minutes away. He had a school project to work on and since he was doing it alone, it took quite a bit of time to do it so he would do it early in the morning. Tomoki sighed.

"Another one of those Angel chicks. I swear, the people up there are just laughing their asses off as my peace and quiet is ruined."

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Ikaros watched from a window until Master disappeared. She sighed and stretched her wings and went back downstairs. She eyed the blue haired girl who turned her attention to Ikaros.<p>

"Why do you serve him? You know that is not what you were designed for."

"True." Ikaros said, losing the subservient tone she used which made Nymph shocked. "But it is a life I want to have. He is kind... gentle... and even though he is making me do things to make me happy, he treats me like an equal."

_'Hmm so her memories have been unlocked already. Interesting."_

"He is just going to throw you away when he learns what you truly are. A man like him? They dont want a weapon for a servant. Besides, you do not belong down here. You belong back in the Synapse."

"I am not leaving master."

"I was brought here to bring you back. If you do not come back willingly, then I will just have to force you by threatening your master."

"Please do not."

"Will you come with us then?"

"No."

"Well, I will just have to fight you and bring you with me forcefully. Since you only have your memories, you will be easy." The girl said, standing up.

"Please do not do this."

"I do not take orders from you!" The girl said. "Paradise Song!" The girl opened her mouth and fired a rainbow colored beam from her mouth. The beam was shot towards Ikaros and a big explosion happened. "That should do it."

The smoke cleared and Ikaros stood unharmed. Her eyes were now red and she had a halo above her head. Her wings were out stretched and were brighter in light. There was a blue shield surrounding her. The ceiling, the floor and several vases were broken.

"What?! No way! You should not have your power unlocked! This isnt possible!"

Ikaros stood there with now a bow glowing with purple energy and a dark pink glowing arrow. The arrow was pointing straight at Nymph.

"I told you to not do that. This is my masters. Leave or I will be forced to fire."

"Are you insane! That arrow will destroy this entire country!"

"I will surround you in a shield with an arrow, protecting the house and country. Leave or die."

"Fine but this isnt over!" The girl said, dissolving into light particles. She completely disappeared from view and Ikaros powered down.

Ikaros sighed and began to clean up the mess, ready to apologize to master when he comes back.

* * *

><p>Back in the Synapse, the blue haired girl was kneeling before her master.<p>

"I am sorry master! Ikaros's powers have been unlocked! I couldn't take her!"

_SLAP! _With a resounding smack, The blue haired girl from the house before was slapped across the room. She skidded across the ground with a yelp. Getting up from his throne, her master walked over to her and grabbed her hair.

"I warned you not to come back empty handed, Nymph!" _Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. _Hitting her over and over, the master slapped and smacked the girls face, while she kept her tears back. This was a normal thing for her. She was slapped about twenty times before she was dropped to the ground. Slinking back to his throne, he sat back down. "I am bored now. Entertain me."

"Would it please you if I sang a song for you or I could kill all the bugs for you!"

"No that would not please me you worthless bitch. Perhaps I should get rid of such a useless servant"

"No please! Anything but that! I will do anything you ask, please!"

"Hmm. If I am not mistaken, you have a little bird yes?"

"Yes master. Would you like to see him?" Giving a whistle, a bird flew over to Nymph and she held it in her hands. "I found him one day flying into the Synapse. I just had to have him! He is so adorable!"

"Rip its wings off and eat him."

"W-what?" Nymph said, hesitating to obey.

She kept her tears back as she obeyed silently.

She then flew again from a smack, landing on the ground. Then a foot landed on top of her head as her master kept his foot there.

"Now that was really amusing. I guess I will keep you a little while longer. Good job."

"Thank you master. You always know what is best."

"I do. Now, since you failed to obtain the Uranus Queen, you can have another chance. However..." He pulled out one of the cards the Angeloids use. The card shined and a black smoke shot down the chain from him to Nymph. She began to scream in pain as electricity began to course through her body. Her collar began to reshape and reform itself. After about ten seconds, Nymph fell to the ground in pain. "You have one week. After such time if you fail, you will be dead."

"Yes master. I will not fail you!"

"Be sure you dont."

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little short but I am taking my time. I am helping to move along Ikaros's and Tomokis relationship, while I am also evolving the plot. I do apologize that its a bit short, but meh you will live.**

**Again, still have no reached a decision yet about what kind of pairing I will do, but I will figure it out soon enough. **

* * *

><p>It was about 4 in the afternoon when Tomoki arrived home. He entered his house and sat down at the living room table with Ikaros who was waiting for him patiently. Tomoki took a banana from the basket on the table and began to munch on it. He was winding down from school with a delicious fruit.<p>

Ikaros waited for her master to finish his afternoon snack. "Master. There was a bit of trouble with making the girl leave."

"I kind of figured. So, what was broken?"

The ceiling and the floor were both cracked while several vases were shattered."

"Ah my late parents expensive vases. Figures."

"I am sorry master."

"Oh its quite alright Ikaros. I am not angry." Tomoki said, looking at her with a genuine smile. While he wasnt angry, he was quite upset though not with Ikaros or even the blue haired girl. He was upset with the higher powers that just seemed to love fucking with him. Perhaps upset wasnt the right word. More like annoyed. It was quite annoying that no matter what, he was being picked on by everyone! Higher powers and people of equal power! It was really annoying and Ikaros was technically part of the annoyance, yet he would never part with her. "Ikaros?"

"Yes master?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Of course master. That would be most pleasant."

Tomoki smiled and took Ikaros's hand, taking her with him. Ikaros blushed at the intimate contact with her master. She really liked her master. Tomoki began to walk towards the river where they fish. However, the path he took was different from the other paths. They walked in silence for a good thirty minutes when they came upon a large lake. The lake was one of the few lakes that fed the river, but this was the one that the river starts from. The lake was a clear blue and this was one of the few ways out of the town by foot. Boats could come through, but they would have to take a different part of the river. The river that Tomoki likes to fish from is technically a small stream that is fed from the lake and actually flows into the river by a waterfall.

Tomoki laid out a pic-I-nic blanket and began to go into the forest for firewood. Ikaros sat by the lake and just looked at her reflection, hugging her knees as she waited for her master to return. Tomoki came back about ten minutes later with a huge bundle of firewood. He smiled at Ikaros and placed the firewood in a pile in a pit that seemed to have been dug several years ago. He pulled out a match and several old magazines. Placing the magazines into the fire pit in several locations though they all connected, he lit the middle magazine. It took a few minutes, but a large fire began to blaze. The smoke level was really low due to the type of wood Tomoki brought back.

Tomoki took out several metal poles with a plastic guard attached and gave Ikaros one of them.

"Be careful. These metal poles will attract heat but if you touch this special part, you will be ok. So now watch me." Tomoki said to Ikaros. He placed a hot dog on the pole, impaling it sideways on the metal pole stick thingy. He placed the hot dog river over the fire, never actually putting it directly in the fire. Ikaros quickly copied her master as they both began to cook their hot dogs over a roaring fire.

"Having fun?"

"Yes master. What do you call this?"

"Roasting wieners by a camp fire. I thought you might enjoy something like this."

"I am really enjoying this... its... different but fun."

"Im glad." Tomoki said with a smile and now entered the silence of two friends hanging out.

* * *

><p>Nearby in some bushes, the blue haired girl, Nymph, was watching Ikaros and Tomoki hang out like friends. She tilted her head as she was curious. <em>'What is with her? Why is she just hanging out with this guy? Why does she wanna serve him? Is he... really that good...?' <em>Nymph thought only to shake her head from the thoughts. _'No. My master is the best. He knows what is best for me.' _Nymph said with a determined look. She walked over towards Tomoki and Ikaros, taking a seat on the other side of Ikaros, which was her right.

Tomoki looked up from his wiener roasting and looked at Nymph. "You again."

"Yup."

"And you followed us because...?"

"Because I wanted to little bug."

"I see. Ikaros."

"I understand master." Ikaros said, getting up to remove Nymph from his presence.

"Wait. I wanted to just... hang out." Nymph said, looking away.

"You need to stop calling me a bug then. It is getting on my nerves. I already get enough crap during school..." Tomoki said, though the last part was mumbled to himself. "You can stay here and hang out with Ikaros and I but you need to behave."

"Whatever."

An awkward silence fell over the three for about thirty minutes as the sun went down over the horizon. Ikaros was staring at the sun with a fascination, but only to her. Her face was blank like always as she hid her secret from her master. She really didn't like to keep secrets from from Tomoki, but she just couldn't bare to hurt him.

Tomoki got up from the blanket and helped Ikaros up. They both packed up their belongings and made their way back down the path through the forest to home. Nymph quietly followed as her thoughts were... elsewhere.

_'I will have to separate Ikaros from her master then I will need to talk to her alone. Maybe I will have to kidnap her master in order to make her return to the Synapse. That actually sounds like a good plan.'_

However, while Nymph was thinking she got lost in the forest. She was no longer following Tomoki or Ikaros.

"Oh jeez. I really should have been paying more attention." Nymph sighed out before taking to the air. She began to scan for her target, finally locating her. Tomoki and Ikaros were both entering the house now. She flew down towards the house and just waited outside, waited until Tomoki was asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Read. review. Moo.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Please enjoy this 3k chapter. This is the chapter about the school festival. There are two songs in here.**

**The first one is Disturbed - Im Alive **

**The second one is Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix.**

**So yea, enjoy this fic.**

**I own nothing.**

**Oh and ive decided that THIS story will be a three way relationship. Next story in Heavens Lost Property will be strictly either Nymph x Tomoki or Ikaros x Tomoki. Im not really sorry for disappointing you guys. Haha just to be honest I am not :P**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for taking care of Ikaros for me. I am sorry for interrupting your peace and quiet"<p>

A shower of white feathers and she was gone. The angel from his dreams. That just left him and the other Tomoki.

"You going to tell me who you are yet?"

"Soon. I just have to make sure you aren't afraid to find out."

"Hmm. Mind if I try and take a guess now?"

"Of course not, if anything it would be entertaining to find out."

"Alright. Imma take a guess, but you have something to do with the tomb I found correct?"

"Yes."

"On the walls... there was... paintings and carvings... What... were they...?" Tomoki said, trying to figure it out himself.

"Once you find out what was on the walls, you will find out what I am. When that time comes... I do hope you are are unafraid of who I am... and that you accept what is coming." The Evil Tomoki said before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

><p>Tomoki began to awaken. He groaned like an animal, stretching his body. His groans were really complaints of waking up on a god damn school day. He got out of bed and noticed Ikaros was not in his room for a second night in a row. "I swear. If she is in my living room again..." Tomoki said to himself, heading to the dresser. However, he stopped at the mirror. Looking at himself again he was confused. Yesterday has was beginning to show muscles but now... now he actually had a nice good set of muscles. He had a very nice six pack, and his arms and legs were nice and defined. "Ok, this is weird, but not unpleasant. I just hope I dont go overboard with the muscles."<p>

Heading downstairs now, dressed in his school attire, he stopped at the living room entrance. There kneeling at the table watching TV, once again, was the blue haired girl. Tomoki growled, looking up above him and putting out a middle finger.

"How... How the hell do you keep getting inside my house?"

"The lock was easily pick locked."

"H-how... GAH! I dont wanna know. Why the hell are you in my house?!"

"Because I had nowhere else to go and Alpha is the only other Angeloid around so I decided to stick around."

"And where was I for this?!"

"I waited until you fell asleep of course whiny bug."

"Ikaros, get h-" Tomoki said before he got interrupted by the door opening. In walked the Prez, Mikako, and the Super Genius, Sugata. Sugata just waved at Ikaros before looking at Nymph.

"Another one?" Sugata asked.

"Yea. Figures that I have to be stuck babysitting them..."

"You will be fine. You're a big boy."

Tomoki was about to respond to that when Mikako just smiled her trademark evil smile.

"You get to live with two beautiful women? You Devil."

"Its not as fun as you think..."

Mikako just smiled and sat down with Sugata for breakfast. Ikaros finished making the breakfast of eggs and turkey sausage, so she made her way to the table with food for everyone. How did she know to make food for Mikako and Sugata. Who the fuck knows! Tomoki just sighed and began to eat his breakfast when he put his fork down.

"Oh! Now that I see you two, I would like to ask you guys something."

"Oh? What is it?" Sugata asked curious, though never taking his eyes off his food.

"The culture festival is coming up and I need helpers."

"Oh? And what kind of help would you require?"

"Band members."

"Ah, you wanna perform a song?"

"Yes. I already wrote the song and the music needed, I just need people to play. Are you guys interested?"

"Could be fun. I wouldn't mind showing up those rich kids."

"Oh why not. The look on their faces when we smash them would be priceless!"

"Sugata. You will be on the drums. Mikako, Guitar. Now I need to find a bass player."

"I'll give it a shot. Could be fun." Nymph said, never taking her eyes off of the TV.

"Alright sweet! I will be the vocalist though Sugata, I would like you to provide the back up vocals as well. Let us meet after school yes?"

"Alright. Well its time to head off. I just wanted to come by and check up on Ikaros. I can see she is doing fine."

"I came along cause a woman living in a boys house? Sounds like a lot of fun."

Tomoki sighed and began to leave the house. "Good bye Ikaros. Blue haired girl, do not cause trouble for me, OK?"

"Whatever."

"Bye master."

Tomoki waved and left for school with Sugata and Mikako.

* * *

><p>Nymph turned to Ikaros and smirked. "So Alpha. How long are you going to keep up the Charade with your master?"<p>

"As long as I can."

"I wonder what he would say to you when you tell him, considering you have been hiding a big secret from him."

"Why are you back?"

"Because my master wants you back in the Synapse."

"I am not coming with you. I do not wanna leave."

"Why are you staying here? Why do you serve him? These insects are lower then us! They are weak and petty creatures! They lie, cheat, steal and hurt others for their own greed. Come back with us alpha and we can rule over this pathetic planet."

"My master is not pathetic. My master is a gentle and caring person. I do not wanna leave my master."

"Ugh, what is with you Uranus Queen! You once shook the Synapse with your power! Why do you serve him?! You have your memories! What is with you!"

"I..."

"Oh I see. You are doing it because you are ashamed of what you did."

"Yes. I feel guilty for hurting those weaker then me but I also like my master. I am not going to leave his side unless I am made to by him."

"Ugh. You... GAH!" Nymph said before storming out of the house. She flew off into the sky and went off somewhere.

Ikaros sighed and sat down in the corner, her eyes on her knees. _'Master... Will you leave me if I tell you what I truly am...?'_

* * *

><p><strong>8 hours later.<strong>

* * *

><p>School finally ended and everyone was leaving. Tomoki, Mikako and Sugata were both in the band room, waiting for Ikaros and Nymph to arrive. It took about thirty minutes, but they finally walked through the door.<p>

"Sorry for my late arrival master. We got lost."

"We only got lost because you had to pet that teachers head!" Nymph retorted.

Tomoki chuckled and waved them over. "Alright, take your instruments and let us practice. I already have sung this song, but not with the music." Everyone took their instruments though that left Ikaros out of the band.

"Master?"

"Yes Ikaros?"

"Can I do something to help?"

"Hmm. How about you try out the drums? Sugata, would that be ok?"

"Of course. I still have to back up sing right?"

"Yes."

Ikaros nodded and took her seat behind the drum set. She began to play with the drums, performing something weird but she was getting the hang of it. Giving everyone their music notes, they all began to play their parts though it was at random intervals. Tomoki was walking around everyone, making sure everyone was playing well. Nymph was already doing it awesomely.

"Hey good job... Huh I never asked your name. What is your name?"

"Nymph."

"Huh. Strange name but really nice. Good job Nymph."

Nymph blushed and looked away. _'No. Do not get sucked in by his charm. I have a job to complete.'_

Tomoki walked to Mikako who was slightly struggling, but Sugata came over to assist. Nodding to him, Tomoki went towards Ikaros who was playing the drums. She was doing decently, but she needed some help. Tomoki took a seat right behind Ikaros and held her wrists. He began to show her the correct notes for the song they were playing, and was teaching her how to perform in Rhythm with the song itself. Ikaros was blushing slightly from the contact and the praise from her master.

* * *

><p>For three days and a half of one day, it was finally time... the culture festival had arrived. The band was ready and his band never actually heard the lyrics. Tomoki kept it secret as if it was a surprise. Entering the back stage, they waited for the rich snobs to finish with their classical music. <strong>((Beethoven fucking rules. Seriously.))<strong>

"Alright guys. Let us go out there and kick their asses. But most importantly, let us have some fun."

Everyone went out onto the stage. Mikako and Nymph were to the right of Ikaros and Sugata was to the left. Tomoki was out in front with a microphone. Taking a sigh, Tomoki closed his eyes infront of the huge crowd.

"BOOOOOOO! Get off the stage you dork!" Said the boy who always picked on Tomoki before he found Ikaros. The guy stopped for some reason, but it might have been the fact that Ikaros was always following and it scared the guy off.

"Ew, is this guy our schools representative? What a joke." Said one girl.

"Get off the stage, LOSER!" Said another.

"Oh look. I think he is about to cry! What a crybaby!" Said a boy.

Tomoki waved to his friends, and the song began to play. Tomokis voice... came out like the Devil himself was playing... Smooth... and seductive.

**((Look up Disturbed- Im Alive.))**

_Never again will I be dishonored__  
><em>_And never again will I be reminded__  
><em>_Of living within the world of the jaded__  
><em>_They kill inspiration__  
><em>_It's my obligation__  
><em>_To never again, allow this to happen__  
><em>_Where do I begin?__  
><em>_The choices are endless__  
><em>_Denying the sin__  
><em>_My art, my redemption__  
><em>_I carry the torch of my fathers before me___

_The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away__  
><em>_There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice__  
><em>_To change myself, I'd rather die__  
><em>_Though they will not understand__  
><em>_I will make the greatest sacrifice__  
><em>_You can't predict where the outcome lies__  
><em>_You'll never take me alive___

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive___

_Change again, cannot be considered__  
><em>_I rage again, dispelling my anger__  
><em>_Where do I begin?__  
><em>_The choices are endless__  
><em>_My art, my redemption, my only salvation__  
><em>_I carry the gift that I have been blessed with__  
><em>_My soul is adrift in oceans of madness__  
><em>_Repairing the rift that you have created__  
><em>_I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now___

_The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away__  
><em>_There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice__  
><em>_To change myself, I'd rather die__  
><em>_Though they will not understand__  
><em>_I will make the greatest sacrifice__  
><em>_You can't predict where the outcome lies__  
><em>_You'll never take me alive___

_I'm no slave__  
><em>_Are you feeling brave?__  
><em>_Or have you gone out of your mind?__  
><em>_No more games__  
><em>_It won't feel the same__  
><em>_If I hold my anger inside__  
><em>_There's no meaning__  
><em>_My soul is bleeding__  
><em>_I've had enough of your kind__  
><em>_One suggestion, use your discretion__  
><em>_Before you label me blind___

_The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away__  
><em>_There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice__  
><em>_To change myself, I'd rather die__  
><em>_Though they will not understand__  
><em>_I will make the greatest sacrifice__  
><em>_You can't predict where the outcome lies__  
><em>_You'll never take me alive___

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive_

_I'm Alive!_

The song ended and the entire school was quiet. Dead quiet. It was like this for ten seconds before it erupted with applause. Sure the few dipshit women and men who picked on Tomoki didn't applaud but for the most part, everyone applauded.

"Again! AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Tomoki chuckled and looked at his band mates. "Think you guys are up for another? I do have another song I wrote, but we have had no practice."

Mikako chuckled. "We won the contest anyway. The amount of applause and how loud it was, was clear. So im up for it since it wont affect it. Plus this was actually really fun."

"I really didnt get to sing but im still up for it. Good music Tomoki."

Nymph shrugged. "it was actually fun. I will do another." _'That song... Why... Why does it hurt so much now...?'_

"Anything for master."

Tomoki smiled and brought out the new papers for everyone and made sure everyone had the correct papers. Tomoki gave Sugata a guitar, which made him confused.

"This isn't the same type of music as the last song, but it was my first song ive ever written. I hope that is ok."

"Oooh, I am now intrigued." Mikako said with a smile. Sugata just shrugged and nodded.

The song began to play, and it wasnt as heavy rock as the last song but it was still rock.

Tomokis voice changed a little to a softer tone, but it was still seductive.

**((Look up Fall-out boy- The Phoenix.))**

_Put on your war paint_

_You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
>Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground<br>We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky  
>Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on<em>

_Put on your war paint_

_Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
>Silver clouds with grey linings<em>

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
>One maniac at a time we will take it back<br>You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
>So dance alone to the beat of your heart<em>

_Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
>I'm gonna change you like a remix<br>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
>Wearing our vintage misery<br>No, I think it looked a little better on me  
>I'm gonna change you like a remix<br>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks  
>Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks<br>Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks  
>"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass<em>

_So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
>One maniac at a time we will take it back<br>You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
>So dance alone to the beat of your heart<em>

_Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
>I'm gonna change you like a remix<br>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
>Wearing our vintage misery<br>No, I think it looked a little better on me  
>I'm gonna change you like a remix<br>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Put on your war paint_

_The war is won, before it's begun  
>Release the doves, surrender love<em>

_The war is won, before it's begun  
>Release the doves, surrender love<em>

_The war is won, before it's begun  
>Release the doves, surrender love<em>

_The war is won, before it's begun (Wave the white flag! Wave the white flag! Wave the white flag!)  
>Release the doves, surrender love (Wave the white flag! Wave the white flag! Wave the white flag!)<em>

_Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
>I'm gonna change you like a remix<br>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
>Wearing our vintage misery<br>No, I think it looked a little better on me  
>I'm gonna change you like a remix<br>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
>I'm gonna change you like a remix<br>Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_Put on your war paint_

The song finished with another round of applause and everyone took a bow. The curtains closed as the lights began to turn on in the auditorium. Tomoki hugged Ikaros and rubbed her head.

"You did very well Ikaros. Master is happy."

Ikaros hugged her master back and then everyone began to make their way out of the school.

"Who knew you had such a good voice on you." Mikako said. "I always thought you were only good at complaining."

Sugata rolled his eyes at Mikakos awfulness. "You know, that was actually fun to take a break from researching the new world. We should do it again some time Tomoki. Anyways, it is time to go. Later."

Tomoki waved goodbye to him and Mikako. Nymph, Ikaros and Tomoki all walked back home together, silence in their air. Nymph was just behind them both, her thoughts elsewhere.

_'Why does that song... make my heart hurt. Why does it make me wanna cry? Why does it feel like it is talking about me a bit...?'_

Nymph didn't know... but when she looked at her collar, it showed she had only two days left. She had to complete her mission soon... or she would be killed. She had only two days left to get Ikaros back to the Synapse or her wings. She could not fail.

Ikaros was also thinking to herself, though her thoughts were on her master who she was holding hands with. She grabbed it while they were walking and he didn't pull away or anything. _'I am holding his hand! I was a good girl so I deserved this! I am a good pet to master. I will make sure that I do not hurt him or have anyone ever hurt him...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**You know. This chapter took me a long time to write. Why? Well its because I hesitated on writing this tonight instead of on monday... but then I said fuck it. Imma write it.**

**I hope you like it. I understand Tomoki is OC, but seriously hes 17 in this fic. Fuck off :3 Plus I dont like the fact he is like 14 in the anime/manga. I would probably never have watched/read Heavens Lost Property if I would have known about his age, but I am glad I did. It was a good story. **

**Please enjoy this chapter. I own nothing.**

**Flames are welcome but are ignored :3**

* * *

><p>It was the dream again. This time the blue haired girl never showed. It was just him and the other Tomoki.<p>

"Have you figured what was on the walls yet?"

"Yes, but it doesnt make any sense to me. The walls and paintings all had the numbers, 666, on it and symbols of something. I don't really understand it. The numbers 666 dont mean anything to me."

"Hmm. I suppose that is to be expected since you believe in something else..."

"What do you mean?"

"Go do some research about the numbers 666 and then you will know who I am."

"Ugh, but I HATE studying!"

The other Tomoki just smiled and poofed away in black smoke, signaling it was time for Tomoki to wake up.

* * *

><p>Tomoki sighed and sat up awake. He bonked heads with someone which made only him fall back in a cry of pain.<p>

"Master?"

Tomoki looked up and noticed that he hit heads with Ikaros, meaning that she was in his room for the whole night. He groaned at the fact that she can't seem to pick a spot to be in.

"Morning sleepy bug."

Tomoki groaned again at the appearance of Nymph who was sitting in his room looking at him.

"Please tell me you were not here all night..."

"I was."

Tomoki sighed and sat up. "Can you both leave now? I have to get dressed."

"It isnt like males naked disturb us."

"Yea well it embarrasses me so get out."

"Whatever scaredy bug." Nymph said as she and Ikaros both left the room.

"Two... Fucking... Angeloids. I dont know who you are up there, but you really do enjoy this don't you? Watching me squirm? Watching me dealing with not one... but two FEMALE FREAKY FLYING PEOPLE! FEMALE! FEMALE! Do you not understand im a hot blooded male?! GAH!" Tomoki finished his rant and got dressed. He was actually making sure they got out because of his morning wood. He was proud of it but it was still embarrassing to get caught with it.

* * *

><p>Heading downstairs now, Tomoki smelt the delicious breakfast that Ikaros always made on a Sunday. French Toast. The greatest breakfast ever. Four slices of thick texas toast, with cinnamon and maple syrup. Tomoki was just drooling at the table as he waited.<p>

"What are you drooling for weirdo bug?"

Tomoki just stopped caring about the bug thing. He just chalked it up to her being friendly in her own way.

"You will see." Was all that Tomoki would respond with.

Nymph just rolled her eyes and watched Ikaros return with three plates of French Toast. Tomoki quickly praised Ikaros about a job well done and a head rub, then dug into his plate of delicious heaven. Normally, he would just scarf down this food but no. He chewed this time... savored the taste... His eyes glazed over in pleasure of eating such a treat.

Nymph quickly cut up a piece of the breakfast and placed it on a fork. "What is this?"

"Heaven."

Nymph took a bite of the food, and her eyes went wide. "Wow... This... This is delicious! What is this!"

"French Toast. Breakfast of the kings!"

Nymph began to munch on her breakfast, enjoying the delicious treat. Ikaros was happy. She smiled a bit, happy that her master and Nymph praised her for her cooking. She was glad that master was pleased. The three people in the house would just eat for about ten minutes, and then watch some t.v for a little while, letting the food digest. Tomoki would eventually do his Sunday thing.

* * *

><p>In the Synapse, the master sat on his throne, his head in his hands as he thought. Approaching the throne now were two angeloids with short hair. One had green hair and the other had a nice pink. They both knelt and smoke.<p>

"Master. You called for us?"

"Yes. I would like you to go to earth...…..."

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Nymph, Ikaros and Tomoki were sitting along the river where Tomoki always fished. It was the second Sunday that Ikaros could hang out with her master. Her wings were out stretched as she sat to his left and finished. Nymph was actually in Tomokis lap as Tomoki taught her how to fish herself. She was blushing the entire time as she learned to fish.<p>

An hour later, she was sitting to Tomokis right when she heard her name being called on a special frequency that only she could hear. She got up and made an excuse about having to use the bathroom. Tomoki seemed to buy it and Ikaros was too zoned out. She was trying to catch a big fish for her master. Nymph approached the location in the forest where she met two people.

"Gamma. What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to help you with your job. Master misses you and really doesn't want you to fail and die you know. He wants you back up there."

"Master... does?"

"Of course he does. So lets get the Uranus Queen back into the Synapse."

"Alright!" Nymph said, smiling now. She was eager to please her master, her thoughts on how bad he treated her a distant memory.

* * *

><p>Back at the river, Ikaros and Tomoki were still silent, enjoying each others company and loving the sounds of nature. Well at least Tomoki was. Ikaros was now suspicious of Nymph since she has been gone a while. She was also worried, hoping she was ok. She would have to find her.<p>

"Master? I am going to go look for Nymph. She has been gone a while."

"Alright. That sounds good. Just be careful ok?"

"Of course master." Ikaros said before walking off into the forest. _'I hope Nymph is just lost... and not planning on anything that would harm master... I can't even sense her.'_ Walking blindly through the forest for about twenty minutes, she broke into a run as she sensed the presence of Nymph in a clearing ahead. Waiting there in a clearing was Nymph who looked at her.

"I knew once I deactivated my cloaking shield that you would be able to find me. I had to get you alone. Ikaros, please reconsider about returning to the Synapse. It would be best for everyone, even Tomoki."

"I cannot do that. I l-" Ikaros was cut off as a yellow bolt was shot from the trees. It struck Ikaros in her left wing, sending her flying to the ground unconscious.

"Ikaros!" Tomoki said, arriving on the scene. He was also worried about Nymph but he was waiting behind the trees, hoping that everything was ok. He couldn't hear a word but he saw Ikaros being shot from a sniper.

_'Tomoki! Why are you here!?' _Nymph thought to herself.

Coming from a cloaking field was the two angeloids from the Synapse. The gammas. They quickly punched Tomoki in the gut and then knocked him out by throwing him against a rock in the middle of the large clearing.

"Why... Why did you guys do that?! You guys said that you were only going to take her back without force!"

"You dumbass. We lied. We are under strict orders from our master to kill Ikaros and take her core and to kill her master."

"What... No.." Nymph said quietly. _'Ikaros would never forgive me for this if I let it happen!'_

The Gammas approached Tomoki who laid on the ground, unconscious. They raised their cannons to Tomoki and prepared to fire.

"Paradise Song!" Nymph yelled as her Rainbow colored beam shot out.

The smoke cleared from the explosion and Nymph was chuckling. "You guys were destroyed! HAHAHAHAH!"

Nymph felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked. It was the gammas. Her eyes went wide and she tried to run.

"Oh no you dont you little bitch!" Said the Green haired one. She gripped Nymph by her hair and threw her to the ground behind them. Then she stomped on her left leg, making her bones crunch. Her leg wasnt broken but it was straining and it was cracking. "How dare you get in our way. Did you know that your master actually doesn't want you back? You are a worthless piece of shit. Outdated and useless to our master. You were going to be tossed aside when you returned anyway. So, now that you had to betray us... we are going to have some fun with you!"

* * *

><p>Within Tomoki's mind, they were not in the normal dream land that Tomoki was usually at. He was now in a different location. A volcano. Mount Fuji. The Volcano was erupted and spouting Lava. Tomoki and the Other Tomoki were both sitting on a rock near the mouth of the volcano.<p>

"Have you figured it out?"

"Yes. I remembered now from my studies... I know what you are."

"Do you accept it?"

"Is this power able to protect my friends?"

"Yes."

"I want to save them both."

"Then reawaken... and my power will be yours. All of it."

* * *

><p>Tomoki woke up with a gasp, his eyes going wide as he looked over at Nymph on the ground being stomped on, punching, kicked. The two people who were beating up on Nymph took our their claws and gripped at her wings. Tomoki struggled to his knees as he watched Nymph screaming in agony as both of her wings were ripped off together. No... not ripped. Yanked. They yanked and yanked on the wings, listening to the cries of Nymph as her wings were torn off.<p>

"I have a question." Tomoki asked. Everyone, including Ikaros who awoke now and was struggling to get to her knees.

"What is it?" The green haired girl asked.

"Your master. Is he watching?"

"Always. Why do you ask?"

Tomoki stood to his feet and smiled a wicked smile. "Oh. Its because it would make killing you so much better!"

Tomokis brown eyes went wide as a massive aura hit the air. The aura was light blue as it swirled around Tomoki like a cyclone. Tomokis hair began to change from its black to a pure white, and his brown eyes turned blood red.

* * *

><p>Volcanoes around the world, even extinct ones erupted like the one a week before. Erupted with a horned man in fire. No lava. Just a figure of fire and smoke.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is this?! What is that power swirling around him?!" The green girl asked.<p>

"I dont know. What is he?!" the other angeloid asked.

_'Master... Have you... accepted his power?' _Ikaros asked.

Whimpering Nymph looked at Tomoki who looked enraged. _'What... what is that power I feel. It is so... dreadfully powerfully. It is like staring into the devils eyes...'_

"If you can hear me, Master of the Synapse. I have one thing to say as I kill your servants. Diablo is back!" Tomoki yelled as he charged at the green haired girl. Ducking under a savage haymaker with her left hand. Their cannons were gone as they took to a physical approach to Nymph. Tomoki gripped the left hand of the green girl and swung her into the other girl. Sending them both to the ground, Tomoki leapt into the air and with both knees, hit the green girl in the stomach, sending both of the two harpies deep into the ground.

* * *

><p>Back in the Synapse, the master had his mouth and eyes wide open.<p>

"NO! There is no fucking way he could be back! I killed him personally!"

"Did we destroy his soul?" One of his friends asked.

"FUCK! Ok, we can handle this." Taking out a card and the chain that Nymph was chained to, he sent an electrical pulse into the chain which began to race down from the Synapse to Earth... _'There is no way I am letting HIM live! No! I earned this power and he will not take it away from me!'_

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Nymph heard the loud beeping that entered her collar. <em>'No... I have to get them out of here!'<em>

"Tomoki! Please get out of here! This place is about to blow!"

Tomoki turned his attention to Nymph. He then looked up in the sky and saw a electrical bolt coursing through the chain He then took two slashes from the harpies who took the chance of his distraction.

"Pay attention to our fight you little shit!"

Tomoki quickly flung both of the girls over his shoulders and into the rock, quickly summoning Apocalypse to the material world. He gripped the blade and ran towards Nymph. The electrical pulse was closing in fast, only seconds away.

Three seconds... Tomoki raised the blade high.

Two seconds. Tomoki swung the blade down quick.

One second... The blade struck the chain, only a few inches from the electrical pulse.

The chain broke from the blade, the electrical pulse coursing into the blade, sending Tomoki flying through the air from the electricity. Tomoki skidded across the ground from the bolt of lightning, his back against a tree. He was breathing heavily.

"You... are free now." Tomoki said to Nymph with a smile, though it was too quiet for her to hear. She had her eyes and ears shut, not wanting to see the world as she blew up. She opened her eyes and noticed that her chain was off. It was cut loose!

_'What happened...?' _Nymph wondered, only to look at the heavy breathing form of Tomoki who looked worn out. She saw the naginata in his hand. _'Did he... cut me loose... why? I didn't deserve it... did he only do it to save Ikaros and himself?'_ She didnt get her answer because now there was an explosion. The two harpies shot their cannons were Tomoki was.

"Master!" Ikaros said, now up from her hole. She was worried for her master, hoping he was alright. Coming out of the smoke, Tomoki was now weaponless, his hands curled into fists. He looked at Ikaros and smiled.

"Ikaros! Get Nymph out of here now!"

"But Tomoki... Why?" Nymph asked. "Why are you telling her to get me out of here?"

Tomoki didnt respond as he began to duck and dodge attacks from the two harpies. He was not using any martial arts, but pure brawling skill with some throwing. Ikaros nodded and lifted Nymph into her arms, whose face was bruise, bleeding and stained with tears. Ikaros flew away to her masters house, doing what her master asked of her.

Tomoki sighed and turned his full attention to the two harpies. "I wasn't lieing. You are going to die for what you did to Nymph. No one harms my friends! AND NO ONE HARMS MY IKAROS!" Tomoki roared out as he shoulder charged into the two harpies, sending them into the rock. He began to wail on their faces, his fists colliding with their mouths, noses, eyes and throats. He would use both fists, just randomly hitting one of them without rhythm. He would just punch, punch, punch, not letting them up. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" He raised his right foot and then slammed his foot into the pink haired harpies face, depressing her skull and killing her. Her skull was now caved in.

The green girl began to crawl away, and her wings flew out. She began to take flight, only for Tomoki to grab her left leg and swing her onto the ground, on her face. "Where do you think you are going you bitch?! I saw what you did! Allow me to return the fucking favor!" Stomping on her back, he gripped both of her wings, and ripped them both off instantly, but much deeper. The actual ROOTS of the wings were ripped out, meaning she could never regrow them. Not that it mattered.

With a kickoff kick, like in football, he kicked the green haired girl into a tree nearby, forcing her onto her back. Walking over now, Tomoki looked down at the green haired harpy who was wingless, tearing up and blood coming out of her mouth and nose.

"Do it..."

Taking out Apocalypse, he shoved the blade right between her cleavage, penetrating her heart. The harpies were both dead...

Leaving the bodies, Tomoki ran like the wind back to his house, entering through his window. He looked down at his bed, and then his blood red eyes turned back to brown as he passed out and fell to the floor, not even laying on the bed correctly. The corruption of the demonic energy and the rage he felt washed away as he fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. I dont give a fuck so Moo. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. Once again I am not sorry if I disappointed any of you. I like the way I did this story, so deal with it. So here is a chapter that follows the events of the previous chapter. I think it is a little fluffy but I am actually not 100% what Fluff is exactly. **

**So I own nothing.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Tomoki dreamt that day. The blue haired girl was there this time... and so was the other him.<p>

The blue haired angel just flew away without saying anything. She looked a bit unsure right now. Tomoki knew what made her feel that way...

"This is your life to lead Tomoki. How you choose to use my power that has been given to you is up to you. I chose you because you were a good man... I will also say you are still a good man even after what you did but you are not me. You need to think if you deserve this power or not... if you do not... I will give it to another but take time."

In a puff of black smoke, the other Tomoki, Diablo, left.

* * *

><p>Tomoki woke up from his deep sleep, finding his room was empty. He sighed in relief as he just sat up and hugged his knees with his head on the knee caps.<p>

_'I... I killed them last night... I... murdered... I... What... Me... I need to leave... I cannot face Ikaros after what I did.'_ Was all Tomoki said before grabbing the card that Ikaros gave him. It was one of the transport cards that he could use personally if Ikaros was off somewhere doing a mission or off on an errand or having her free time that Tomoki would give her a lot. He then picked up a large backpack, one that you would use if you were a avid backpacker((Hiking and Camping combined)). He then undid his secret hide out in the floor boards and got out the money that he took from his parents bank account which was technically his now. It was just a little something for an emergency. It was in a small fireproof container. He got the money from the container and began to pack some clothing. He packed enough clothing for three days and quietly made his way out of the window of the house. He then activated his card and began to run. He ran and ran, until he could run no more...

* * *

><p>Within the living room of the Tomoki household, Ikaros was watching over the prone form of Nymph who was resting. She wasn't asleep nor was she unconscious but she was basically forced to lay down by Ikaros. Ikaros knew that Nymph was in a bad state of mind so she made her lay down and watch t.v all day while Ikaros handled her care.<p>

"I can move around you know."

"I know, but master would want you to lay down for the day and rest after what you went through."

"Speaking of the bug, where is Tomoki?" Nymph asked. She no longer meant ill will when she said bug, but it was just her little nickname for Tomoki. She hoped he didn't mind it.

"Hmm. He is upstairs moving about... and now he is exiting the house... and now he is off the radar. That is strange. Why can I not sense him anymore."

"Does he have one of those cards with him?"

"Yes. He requested a couple since I am not around all the time. He said it was for emergencies only."

"Do you think he could have hid his signature using the card?"

"Well it is the older model ones. If he hid from us, it would only be for about five hours."

"Why would he hide from you in the first place?"

"I don't know."

"Shall we go look for him?"

"I think that would be best. I hope he is ok."

Nymph got up from her prone state and both she and Ikaros walked out of the house. Grabbing onto Nymph, Ikaros took off into the air, flying in the sky.

"Ikaros. I think we should go look at where we were last night... It might give us a clue to why Tomoki left."

"Ok." Now flying off like a super jet, she reached the clearing in the forest along the river in 3 seconds, since she could go Mach 25, which is 16,250MPH or 4.5 MPS((Miles Per Second)). Ikaros quickly and gently landed on the ground, dropping them both off near the rock. Walking to the other side, Ikaros and Nymph both looked upon the two corpses of the two angeloids that Tomoki fought off for both of them.

Nymph held her back, with one hand, the memory of the pain coming back and giving her a brief moment of feeling that pain.

"Ikaros... I think... I figured out why he left."

"Why? I dont understand."

"He killed Ikaros. Tomoki is a good person... a very nice man who treats us with kindness... even if we dont deserve it. He killed these two for what they did to us... what they did to me..."

"I still dont understand why he would leave. He didn't do anything wrong..."

"Tomoki thinks you would hate him for killing like you hate killing."

"Oh. We need to find master quickly. He is confused!"

"Yes. We need to. Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

"No. I do not. I think we are stuck waiting until the card wears off."

"I think we should still try and find him."

"Alright. Hang on tight." Grabbing onto Nymph, Ikaros took off like a rocket and began to fly around the town, searching for her master. Nymph was using her radar system, seeing if maybe she could find him. So far, nothing. They flew all around town, hoping to see him, wanting him to understand.

* * *

><p>Tomoki stopped running when he reached the forest which led south. <em>'Good bye Ikaros... good bye Sorami...'<em> Was all that Tomoki thought as he entered the forest, leaving town. It was going to be a treacherous journey as to leave town through the forest meaning going down the mountain and it was a dangerous climb.

Walking through the forest, Tomoki was actually well prepared for the journey. He had a bunch of food that he bought at a nearby store, a Machete that he bought at the store and a large canteen with water. It was also not a hot day as it was rather cool so he wouldn't need water as much. He just quietly walked through the forest, his thoughts were depressed and afraid. He was afraid of what Ikaros must think of him and his mind thought the worst.

_'God. Im such an idiot! I shouldn't have ever killed them. I was just... so angry... they ripped Nymphs wings off... isn't that something really special to an angel? And Ikaros's had her wing shot off too! Sure she grew it back when she activated her powers, but I didn't need to kill them... and especially not so savagely... Im so sorry Ikaros... I'm a really bad master... please forgive me...'_

* * *

><p>It was nearing the five hour mark since the disappearance of Tomoki. Nymph and Ikaros were still flying together, searching for him. They flew all over the river banks, over the forests but the dense growth proved difficult to see through. It was also massive so it was tough to see through it. Both of them were worried about Tomoki, not wanting him to leave. He was so wrong if he thought badly of himself.<p>

"Ikaros. Lets fly south and check down there. There has to be a way out of the town through that direction. Let us see if we can find him that way."

"Yes."

Ikaros changed directions and made her way towards the forest in the south, hoping to find her master.

* * *

><p>Tomoki sighed and exited the forest as he reached the mountain path. He sighed and looked back, no longer in Sorami. He waved good bye and began to walk down the path, heading towards... well anywhere else. Perhaps he could live in base of the mountain. There was a forest down there and he heard tales of the fruits that grew there. Juicy fruits! Apples, Oranges and other types of fruits! There was also wild boars and deer there so he could easily survive. There was also a small town that he saw in the far distance, so he could go there for supplies like matches and stuff.<p>

He then heard it. A crack. It was thunder. He looked above and saw the storm clouds rolling in quickly. His eyes went wide as he noticed the rain in the distance. It was a beautiful sight but the mountains would be impossible to trek through with the rain! Tomoki picked up his pace as he noticed a cave in the distance. Then the rain hit. He began to slip on the trail as the rain was pouring and it softened up the dirt. He began to crawl into the cave, soaking wet. He sighed as he entered the sanctuary of the cave, putting down his pack.

He opened up his backpack and drew out some wood. He collected this wood before he exited the forest. He wanted to have a fire tonight for some food anyway. He placed the wood near the caves entrance, just enough from the wind and the rain, but enough so the smoke would go outside. Pulling out a match, he quickly lit the dead wood and began to make a fire that would burn for a while. He pulled out some hotdogs that he bought at the store and began to roast them on the fire. He didn't smile at all, not even at the taste of the delicious wiener.

* * *

><p>Flying towards the mountain, Nymph pointed towards something.<p>

"Look at that! Its smoke! Ikaros lets head there!"

"Yes." Ikaros said as he picked up her speed and made her way to the other side of the mountain. She then noticed the rain and was hoping the smoke wouldn't go out. It was a big chance it was Tomoki and she did not want to lose him.

Upon flying to the cave, they noticed that there was a fire, a backpack and soaking wet clothes that were drying nearby. They also noticed that Tomoki was sitting there, his eyes were dreary and his attention was the center of the hot flame.

"Master!" Ikaros exclaimed as he looked up and his eyes went wide. Ikaros and Nymph both went to him and both knelt nearby but Ikaros just hugged him tight.

"Wh... what are you guys doing here?"

"What does it look like bug? We came here worried."

"But I..."

"Master. You are a good man even after what you did. Killing is not wrong. Not unless you make it wrong. Killing is a natural part of life... you kill to eat. That is ok... and you... kill for justice... Master... Those two Angeloids... they deserved their fate after what they did to Nymph. Do not hate yourself for sticking up for your friends. If it wasn't for you... we would have been dead."

"But I... but I am no different from the Master of the Synapse."

"But nothing bug. You saved our lives and we are grateful. Plus, you may have killed them but you didn't take any pleasure from it did you?"

"No..."

"Then you are not like him. You are better then him because you stuck up for your friends. He kills for pleasure and entertainment... You do not. You should stop beating yourself up for what you did. No one here is upset or angry at you except yourself, but you are only angry because you think Ikaros would hate you. She does not hate you Tomoki. Understand?"

"Yes..." Tomoki said, finally smiling. "I think I do. Thank you... Thank you both."

"Tomoki. We should be the ones thanking you. If it wasnt for you... we would all have died..."

Tomoki nodded and all three just sat there, roasting wienies over a flame, letting the silence fill the cave... well except for the sound of rain, thunder and wind of course.

Tomoki learned that day that killing is ok... As long as its done for the right reasons and there is a thin line for the right reasons but Tomoki was man enough to know what was the right reason to kill... His friends... his family... his life... and for food. MMMM bacon.

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. A bit of a mix up with my friend who was supposed to write chapter 10 for me. He ended up messing up completely so he is going to take over chapter 11 for me. **

**So here is a chapter about a day at the beach.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>A week has passed since Tomoki ran away. He came back the day after. Tomoki, Nymph and Ikaros spent the night in the cave and treated it like a camping trip. They walked home together the following morning and had a great time. They took a very long but scenic route to the house and they had a lot of fun. They went fishing, they played in the creek, and had a great lunch.<p>

So a week has passed as it was now a Saturday and it was a hot summer day. Today, Tomoki had planned on something new. A day at the beach. Tomoki, Ikaros, Nymph, Sugata and Mikako were all riding the train to the town where the beach was. It was about an hour ride and they arrived early so they could spend most of the hot day at the beach. The previous day they went shopping for their swim suits/trunks.

* * *

><p>"Ikaros! Nymph! We are going shopping! Wanna come?" Tomoki askedyelled.

Nymph was with Ikaros in Tomokis room. Nymph, for some odd reason, decided to stay in Tomokis room even while he slept. He just didn't really want to fight her on it. Women were pain in the asses when they wanted something. Nymph and Ikaros were playing checkers together. Ikaros taught Nymph how to play after Tomoki taught her how to play. He also taught her how to play Chess, Monopoly, Battleship and Uno.

Ikaros and Nymph both headed downstairs, curious to why Tomoki was all of a sudden excited to go shopping. He sounded excited and whenever there was shopping he would try to make himself scarce so he wouldn't have to go. Nymph, being the brat she is, always made sure to find him and bring him along. She was being evil to him, but it wasn't out of hate. Just fun. She actually liked him.

"Why are you so excited to go shopping bug? Plus, we went grocery shopping yesterday."

"Well, tomorrow is going to be a hot day! We are going to the beach!"

"The beach?" Both of the Angeloids questioned. They have never heard of the beach.

"Yea! We are going to the beach so you guys should get some swim. suits!"

"Alright, master." she said in her monotone voice. She uses it to fool her master into believing she is still an entertainment-purpose Angeloid.

Arriving at the shopping district, Tomoki met up with Sugata and Mikako. They were both together walking towards them from the opposite side of the shopping district.

"Are you three on a date?" Mikako asked with her sadistic grin.

"I plan on going to the beach tomorrow and I wanted to bring these two with me. We are going to shop for swim suits." Tomoki responded without ever breaking his smile. Tomoki was well accustomed to Mikakos sadistic attitude. She stopped getting under his skin though a long time ago.

"Oh that sounds like fun. Perhaps I will tag along. Sugata? Would you like to go to the beach with us?"

"I suppose a break from my research wouldn't hurt."

"Excellent. Let's all go shopping for swim suits." Mikako said. She took the two Angeloids and went with them to the girls section as Sugata and Tomoki went to the boys section of the swim suit store. The store was pretty big and had a wide selection. Sugata bought black, basic swim trunks and Tomoki bought a patterned one. It was a black swim trunks with a red snake on it. The snake was outline in red, but the eyes were black, fangs were black and it had black stripes. It was great looking.

"Tomoki!" Mikako called. "I need your help."

"Coming!" Tomoki called. He left Sugata to pay for the swim trunks they both bought, handing him the money for his. He went towards the ladies side and stopped at the changing stalls. "Where's the fire?"

"I am glad you came. So what do you think?"

"Thi-" Tomoki's voice caught in his throat as Ikaros and Nymph stepped out of the changing stalls. Both of them were wearing two piece swim suits. Both of them wore a black swim two piece that showed ALOT more skin then what was needed. Ikaros's breasts were barely covered, only the bare minimum needed. Her panties were also so small that you could see almost all of her thighs. Nymph was wearing the same kind of swim suits. Tomoki blushed and his eyes wandered all over their bodies, taking in their forms. He may be a great guy, but he was still a male. Women were HOT in skimpy clothing.

"Master? What do you think?"

"A-are you sure you want t-those?" Tomoki said, trying to make his brain work from seeing their beautiful skins.

"Yes. Mikako said that you would like these and it seems you do, so I will buy them."

Mikako was smiling her sadistic grin, loving the fact that Tomoki was viewing them with such lust. Tomoki then shot her a dirty glare which made it worth it. So while she couldn't get under his skin directly, she could still do it indirectly and it was still worth it.

The swim suit shopping day was an... interesting day.

* * *

><p>The train finally arrived at the station which was right at the beach itself. The beach was enormous and a ton of people were playing. It had a lot of people here but it was not crowded either. Mikako left with her group of armed men who were in black suits. She left to go set up their area and make a ton of shade. Everyone put on sunscreen earlier on the train and the sunscreen was extra strength. The sun was hot and no one wanted a sun burn.<p>

Tomoki quickly put on his sandals and ran across the sand to the renting store. There he rented a large paddle boat and brought it over. Ikaros and Nymph both climbed in with Tomoki. Both of them were looking out everywhere, taking in the sights of the beach.

Now a few hundred feet away from the beach itself, Tomoki dived into the water, while staying tethered to the boat. The tether itself was about a hundred feet long, and it was only there so if he started drifting away, he could get back to the boat safely. He began to float on his back next to the boat, smiling up at the beautiful sky and the sounds of the water.

"So how do you like this planet Nymph?"

"It is a lot more interesting then the Synapse. While we do have oceans and other bodies of water, we don't get the movements of the water like waves or anything. Plus there are no animals in the water either, like that shark that is swimming around you."

Tomoki looked to his side and sure enough, there was a shark swimming nearby. Tomoki wasn't exactly afraid of the shark, as being attacked by a shark is very low. Tomoki dived under the water, and using his demonic vision, he viewed that the shark was actually a massive shark. It was a Great Hammerhead. A 15 foot shark that is dangerous to humans, but it rarely ever attacks. Swimming towards the shark, Tomoki swam beside it, stroking its fin and not threatening it. The shark just swam and swam around the boat, being a beautiful force of nature.

After a few minutes of playing with the shark, Tomoki swam back to the boat, smiling.

"You are a strange bug. You show no sign of fear towards something bigger and stronger then you. You really are quite interesting."

"As are you Angeloids, but I have no complaints. So do you guys wanna get in the water?"

"Sure." Both of them said. They jumped in the water and Tomoki waited. However both of them never did.

"Ikaros?!"

"Nymph!"

He dived under the water and then narrowed his eyes. The two Angeloids were at the bottom of the ocean, walking along the ground with the fish.

"Ah, they have a lot of durability. Interesting."

Motioning them to make it to land, Tomoki got in the boat and kicked himself towards the beach.

A few minutes later, once they all reached land, Tomoki smiled.

"Let us have some lunch. I am starving. Then I will teach you two how to swim."

Tomoki, Ikaros, Nymph, Sugata and Mikako all went to a restaurant on the beach. It sold sea food and BBQ, which was very popular. They all ordered and began to wait for their lunch.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent teaching the two Angeloids how to swim. It was a great Saturday and the two Angeloids loved spending time with Tomoki. Nymph is slowly coming to realize that Tomoki is the man for her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone... I am back. I do not have a good excuse for why I disappeared, though I do have one. I just went to Highschool DxD and wrote constantly for that one... but now that I have hit a snag at Highschool DxD, I decided it was high time to return to something I need to finish. Something I neglected. Sora no Otoshimono. :) **

**So here is the deal. I have no idea what I planned for this story before I left. I really don't. However, I am now deciding from this spot on to where this is gonna go. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really do. I enjoyed writing it and it took me a while. I am also rewatching the anime. It really is a great anime... though I gotta say, Flying panties makes me face palm every single time. **

**So yea... I don't own anything. **

**Oh here is a slight spoiler alert. I believe the romance shall be coming very soon. **

* * *

><p>"May I go out and play master?" said a small voice. It was a young girl's voice.<p>

"Yes… Epsilon? I have some instructions for you." Said a males voice.

* * *

><p>It was another dream. Another one of those dreams with the winged blue haired angel and the evil Tomoki, though the evil Tomoki was quite far away staring down at something. The real Tomoki was asleep on the green gas, on a small hill. It was where he normally was. The blue haired angel, known as Daedalus, was busy shaking him and shaking him.<p>

"Wake up Tomoki! Please you gotta wake up! Wake up!" Daedalus begged. It was then Tomoki groaned and opened his eyes. He then looked up at Daedalus and sat up.

"Oh, been a long time hasn't it? I haven't seen you in ages… nor the other me."

"You and your angeloids are in grave danger! There is a second generation angeloid!" It was then a bright light shined and Daedelus was gone. In its place was a blurry image. Tomoki squinted and tried to make out the image, but he couldn't. Evil Tomoki looked over and walked over, though he sat on the top of the hill, watching from quite a bit away. He was interested.

"Hi mister. Wanna play dolls with me?" Said a small child's voice.

"Uh, sure…?" Tomoki said but then he looked over. The girl was carrying something. It was Ikaros! "What are you doing with Ikaros?!"

"Playing doll's mister." The girl said, punching Ikaros in the face and sending her to the ground. She then climbed on top of Ikaros and began to wail on her face with her right hand, choking her with her left. Tomoki quickly got up and charged at the girl, though he seemed to be slower then usual! "Someone's been a very bad dolly. Bad dollys deserve punishments. Heheheheh." The girl uttered, letting out an evil laughter.

"What are you doing to her?! CUT IT OUT!" Tomoki roared, leaping off the ground and attempting to tackle the blurry figure. "CUT IT OUT!" Tomoki said, colliding with the figure. It was then Tomoki woke up screaming.

"CUT! IT! OUT!" Tomoki yelled out loud. As he yelled this out, his eye glowed red and there was red lightning emanating from his body, breaking every single glass object in the room. It shattered the ceilings lamps, it shattered the lamps near his desk, and it shattered the window. With the window gone, the lightning escaped into the sky, sending out a loud thunderclap a few seconds later. It was then Tomoki found out he was awake, and all the lightning disappeared and his eyes went back to normal.

"Master? Is something wrong?" Ikaros asked. _'It's really hard to maintain my old position of an emotionless pet-class… is master ok?' _

"I… I'm fine Ikaros… just a bad dream…" Tomoki said, sitting up. His eyes were burning with seriousness and worry. He knew something bad was going to happen soon. Everything the blue haired chick told him, it came true or close to it. He had to make sure everything was going to be alright… but unfortunately he had school today. The first day back from summer break.

* * *

><p>Tomoki stood at the front door and looked back at the two girls who lived with him. Nymph and Ikaros. He smiled at them and waved.<p>

"Alright you two, please behave. I am off to school. There is food in the fridge, but feel free to go shopping. Alright, well good bye girls." Tomoki said.

"Bye Tomoki." Nymph said with a smile.

"Goodbye master." Ikaros said with her emotionless voice.

* * *

><p>As Tomoki got further and further away from the house, Nymph finally turned to Ikaros.<p>

"Hey Alpha. Wanna go do something?"

"No thanks Nymph. I'm just going to stay here and clean up the house. You can go on your own."

"Alright, suit yourself Alpha. I'll be back my lunch." Nymph said, walking out of the house. She stood out the front door and jumped into the air, only to fall back onto her feet. "… Oh…." Nymph said sadly. "I forgot…" Nymph looked behind her and touched her wing stumps. Nymph sighed and began to walk away, heading up the street and towards the cherry blossom tree.

* * *

><p>Tomoki sighed as he entered the school grounds, only to come face to face with the three boys who beat him up, the day he got Ikaros. The three boys he beat him up almost daily. The boys then surrounded him, then looked around. The people around them quickly moved away, heading into the school, leaving the entire grounds empty. It was just Tomoki and the three bullies.<p>

"Where do you think you are going Dorknuts?" Said the big beefy boy. He was the leader.

"I'm going to school. I'm pretty sure you can tell." Tomoki said, attempting to move between two of them, but he was just pushed back.

"Not without paying the toll." Said another boy. They all snickered.

"I'm sorry, but it seems the only money I have is for my lunch. Now if you would excuse me, I am going to be late for class."

"Aww, poor little dork nuts. Sorry, but you need a toll to get into the school. Hand over the money." Said the leader. The guy behind him, the one who never speaks, put his hand on Tomoki's shoulder.

"Please don't touch me. Can I please go in? I'm asking nicely."

"And we asked nicely for your money. Now hand it over!" The big beefy guy said, sending his fist right into Tomoki's gut. Tomoki stood there and took the punch, opening his eyes wide.

'_That punch… It's not as bad as it was before… It didn't even hurt that much…'_

The leader put out his hand for the money and made a gimme motion. "Now dork nuts. We are tired of waiting."

"I said please."

"And I said give me your money!" The leader said, pulling his fist back and then sending it right at Tomoki's face. Tomoki quickly put up his right hand and caught his left, holding his fist still. The leader looked at Tomoki with shock. "Why you lit—" Tomoki send the top of his head right into the nose of the leader before swinging his left elbow out and clobbering the guy behind him, sending the one behind him to the ground in a bloody heap.

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE! OOOOH! YOU FUCKING BROKE MY NOSE!"

"And how many time's have you given me bloody noses, bruises and broken ribs? It's called Karma."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The last guy said who quickly attempted to tackle Tomoki. Tomoki put a right foot back and his left foot forward, holding his ground as the guy was trying to tackle Tomoki to the ground. Tomoki put his right elbow above the guy's back before swinging it down right on his back, sending him to the ground in a heap. The only one who was able to move was the leader who was getting up from the headbutt.

"No way… No fucking way are we losing to a weakling like you! There is no way!" The leader said, charging at Tomoki and swinging his fists wildly trying to nail Tomoki. Tomoki began to move backwards and leap backwards, dodging the blows. He also ducked, moved to the side and did other movements, only evading the wild punches. After about three minutes of just punches that missed, the leader slowed down and stopped, breathing heavily.

Tomoki calmly looked at him then sent a powerful jab right into the leaders solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the ground wheezing for air. Tomoki picked up his backpack and gathered the materials that was splayed on the ground due to the bullies knocking it off of him in the fight. He walked towards the school then looked back. "I said please… I just wanted to be left alone… You had what was coming to you anyway." Tomoki said, heading into the school.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Ikaros was cleaning up the house. She was currently mopping the kitchen, doing work that Tomoki has never ordered her to do, yet she does it anyway. Tomoki actually has no clue she does it. <em>'Why does it hurt when I think about master that way… Why does it hurt so much?' <em>Ikaros said, tears forming in her eyes. _'He is so kind… so generous… but he is my master… I carry out his orders… that is supposed to be all… but… can we be more…? No... I can't think that way. Is this love?' _

* * *

><p>Nymph was under the cherry tree, her expression darkened. <em>'Without wings… and without a master… What good am I?' <em>

"Perhaps I should just get rid of a useless servant." Said Nymph's old master. The guy in the sky. The meany. Minos. This played in her head.

'_No… It's ok… because Tomoki would never say that… Oh Tomoki… You're so…' _Nymph's eyes went wide and she pressed her hand against her heart. _'Oh Tomoki…' _

It was then Nymph heard a voice.

"Hey Nymph." Said this voice.

Nymph turned and looked at the voice. It was Tomoki! Nymph put on a smile but she quickly put on her normal expression. "Oh. Hey Tomoki. What's up?"

Tomoki went up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Come on. Let's go on a date." Tomoki said, putting on a smile. It was then his eyes were no longer covered by his bangs. His eyes were a very dark red, closer to black, yet Nymph didn't notice.

"O-Oh… okay." Nymph said, being drug along by Tomoki.

* * *

><p>It was about lunch time at the High School and Tomoki was sitting on the roof. He was sitting on the ledge with his legs hanging off the side, eating his lunch. There was a gentle breeze and the hot summer sun was beaming down on him. Luckily, the breeze made it bearable. It was then Tomoki shuddered for a moment.<p>

'_What… was that… it sent a chill down my spine…' _Tomoki said, looking out into the distance. _'I have a bad feeling…' _Tomoki said, getting up and calmly walking towards the door.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Ikaros had opened a window in the kitchen while she was mopping, so there was a gentle breeze. Ikaros was busy eating some lunch, since Tomoki said she could. It was then Ikaros looked around and noticed the house was quiet. Too quiet.<p>

'_Where's Nymph? She should be back by now… I should go find her and bring her something.'_ Ikaros said, standing up and heading out.

* * *

><p>Nymph and Tomoki stood under a tree on top of a magnificent hill. They traveled quite a bit away from the town, and were in a secluded area.<p>

"Nymph?"

"Yes Tomoki?"

"I really wanna become your master." Tomoki said, turning around. Nymph instantly had a blush on her face and then she began to laugh.

"You brought me out here to say that? You're funny."

"I'm dead serious." Tomoki said.

Nymph quit laughing and she looked down. She had on a depressed expression. "Why now? I lost my wings… and everyone say's I'm useless…" She had tears in her eyes.

"You're so not." Tomoki said.

"A worthless mistake."

"Not to me." Tomoki said. "You're adorable. I've always thought so and from the minute I saw you, I wanted you to be my angeloid."

"Do you really mean it?" Nymph asked, looking up at Tomoki hopefully.

"Of course. Cross my heart."

"Honest?"

"Yes." Tomoki said, putting his hand on her cheek. Nymph began to cry with happiness, her face flushed with a blush.

"Then I will begin the imprinting process right away."

"Before you do though, can I have a teensy favor?"

"Of course! Name it. I will do anything." Nymph said with her eyes closed.

"Kill yourself." Tomoki said.

Nymph opened her eyes and backed away slightly. "T-Tomoki… Why would you say that?"

"I wanna know what love is. Love conquers all, right? You betrayed the synapse for love." Tomoki said, now grabbing Nymph by her neck and beginning to choke her. "Kill yourself now and prove your love. Prove your love! Prove it to me! Prove it! Show me! Show me what love is!" Tomoki said, choking and shaking her. It was then Nymph grabbed onto his arms and stopped him.

"Of course… Why would he ever choose me?" Nymph changed into her battle uniform and jumped away, kicking Tomoki back. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Darn… so you caught on have you? Oh well… I guess I have to learn about love a different way." Tomoki said, before getting blurry and transforming. "It's such a pleasure to meet you. I'm the second generation Angeloid. Type Epsilon. Chaos."

Nymph looked at her with fear, anger and shock.

"Nymph, could you tell me what love means, pretty please? I really wanna know." Chaos said.

"Paradise Song!" Nymph yelled, shooting out her rainbow beam. When the smoke cleared, Chaos was no longer there.

"HAH! Serves you right brat! That was mean… That was so mean!" Nymph cried out before walking away. About twenty steps later, Chaos appeared instantly in front of her.

"Nymph, I don't know what brat means, but it doesn't sound to nice!" Chaos said a bit angrily before grabbing Nymph by her collar. "My master sent me here to find Ikaros and to rip the variable wing core out of her… he says that it is the most valuable technology that the Synapse has."

'_No way! I hit her dead on! There is no way!'_

"But I don't care about boring stuff like that. I turned myself into Tomoki Sakurai, because there is something I do care about a whole bunch."

"Yea brat? What's that?" Nymph asked before being thrown roughly onto the ground.

"It doesn't make any sense to me. Why did you two turn your backs on the Synapse? Master says you have been infected by love, but I don't understand cause we aren't programmed for love." Chaos said, going right in front of Nymph's face. "That is why I need you to tell me Nymph. What is Love? Please tell me Nymph before you're dead. What is love?" Chaos asked, grabbed onto her neck and squeezing onto her, trying to choke her and kill her. "What is love? Tell me Nymph! Tell me! What is love?! Tell me what love is! Please tell me!"

It was then, a blast of red energy hit Chaos in the side, sending her flying far far off the Hill, blasting her off of Nymph. Nymph looked around and then spotted him. Tomoki. The real one! The real one! The one with the brown eyes.

"T-Tomoki?"

"Hey Nymph."

"Is it really you?" Nymph asked, tears in her eyes.

"Of course it is. What's the matter?" Tomoki asked, kneeling and putting a hand on her cheek. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

"I-I'm not useless?"

"Who ever said you were useless?"

"My old master… the harpies… Chaos… everybody!"

"Everybody that doesn't matter Nymph. Has anyone that mattered said you were useless? Has Ikaros ever said it to you? Me? Sugata? Even the President who is known to be quite evil sometimes?"

"N-No…"

"Exactly Nymph. You are perfect the way you are. There is nothing wrong with you."

"But I'm wingless. I don't have a master! I really am useless…"

"Don't say that. It doesn't matter if you have wings or not… and if you really want a master, th—" It was then Tomoki coughed up blood. Nymph and Tomoki both looked down and noticed that sticking thru Tomoki's gut was one of the blades that came out the back of Chaos.

"Tomoki Sakurai… Can you tell me what love is?"

Tomoki coughed out some more blood and tried to pull himself off the blade.

"Tomoki!" Nymph yelled. Tomoki finally unimpaled himself, falling onto his hands and knees as he groaned. He quickly put a hand over his stomach and red light began to shine. While the wound did not heal, Tomoki quickly cauterized the wound, which Tomoki yelled out in pain from the burn. The wound was cauterized from both ends. Tomoki then stood up, turning to face the girl.

"You… You did this?" Tomoki asked. He then stumbled a bit before catching himself on Armageddon.

"Are you here to play dollies mister?"

"Shut up. Why are you doing this?!" Tomoki demanded, standing up straight and gripping the weapon with an iron grip.

"Because I want to know what love is… Will you tell me what love is?" Chaos asked.

"What?! What are you trying to ask me while attempting to kill us?!" Tomoki roared, grabbing his weapon and preparing to attack. It was then Chaos disappeared and reappeared behind Tomoki, stabbing him once again in the same location in his gut, reopening his wound. But it was then a second blade ended up in his gut, a few inches to the left, impaling him twice. Tomoki spat out blood from the wound before Chaos let him off the blade, letting him lay on the ground.

"Tomoki!" Nymph yelled, opening her mouth. "Paradise song!" Nymph roared, shooting the blast from her mouth right at Chaos. However Chaos grabbed Tomoki and used him as a shield. Nymph's eyes went wide as Tomoki took the hit from the Paradise song…

When the smoke cleared, Tomoki was unconscious and bleeding, his body lying face down on the ground.

"No… Tomoki!" Nymph yelled, attempting to crawl over to Tomoki but a foot was sent into her chest, sending her on her back. It was Chaos and she was now straddling her waist before punching her face with her right hand while choking with her left.

"I see now… so he doesn't love you back does he? What is love?" Chaos asked, but something hit her in the back and sent her flying off of Nymph, sending her into the tree nearby.

Nymph looked up and coughed, only to see Ikaros flying above. She was wearing her battle suit! She had her red eyes and her white halo! However there was something behind her! It was a giant ship! It had cannons and shit! Out from her back were these wing like appendages that were hooked up to the ship!

"Ikaros!" Nymph yelled out.

"Nymph, what happened to master?" Ikaros asked, looking down at Nymph with anger in her eyes, though it wasn't necessarily directed at her.

Nymph began to tear up and cry. "H-He came to save me! He saved me from Chaos but he was stabbed from behind by her, twice! I… I then used my paradise song at her, to save him but she used him as a shield! I'm so sorry Ikaros!"

Ikaros glared at Nymph then at Chaos. "You did this to master?" Ikaros asked Chaos.

"If it isn't Ikaros! Did you come to play too?" Chaos asked, flying into the air now.

"Enough play time!" Ikaros roared, firing off about twenty missiles at Chaos, attempting to destroy her. Chaos began to fly around in the air, dodging the missiles and destroying them with the blades on her back.

"Aww, that is a mighty big toy you got there, but two can play at that game!" Chaos said with glee.

* * *

><p>Tomoki groaned and opened his eyes, finding himself laying on Nymph's lap.<p>

"Tomoki! You're ok!" Nymph said, tears in her eyes.

"Yea, I'm not as weak as I look. I can take a few punches." Tomoki said with a grin. He then moved his head slightly and noticed the battle up above. He noticed that Ikaros was there and there was a giant spaceship weapon thing as well. There was also a halo above her head and her eyes were red.

"I bet your wondering above that huh…" Nymph said with a small smile on her face. Tomoki's eyes began to flutter and close. "Tomoki? Tomoki? Are you ok?! Talk to me! Don't go!" Nymph yelled at him, not wanting him to go. "Don't die on me!" Nymph asked. It was then she noticed the steady rise and fall of his stomach and the soft snoring she knows all too well. "Oh… you're sleeping…" Nymph said.

* * *

><p>Back in the sky, Chaos formed a giant cannon with her blade wings, putting a purple fire in the middle which grew larger and larger every second. "Night night Ikaros." Chaos said with a giggle, before firing the shot right at Ikaros. Ikaros's eyes went wide and she quickly summoned a shield, attempting to shield from it. It was then a red ball of energy came from the ground and right before the fire struck the shield, the red ball was hit by the fireball and both exploded. The red energy exploded into a display of red lightning, arcing across the entire sky.<p>

When the smoke and fire cleared, Ikaros was no longer visible and the ship was changed to look more like a spaceship and less like a weapon. It flew right at Chaos and struck the cannon wings and began to carry her away. Ikaros was in the cockpit and was looking at the screens of where she was going. It was then Tomoki with the dark red eyes appeared.

"This is messed up Ikaros. Why are you doing this to me?"

"My master is a fantastic swimmer. He can swim with the sharks."

"What?"

"Angeloids sink like a stone as you are about to find out, Chaos."

They collided with the ocean and began to sink quickly.

"Current depth, 350." Ikaros said to herself.

"So we are going to the bottom of the ocean together, just you and me huh? I hope you thought ahead." Chaos said.

"I do not intend to survive but…" Ikaros said, before appearing outside the ship and swimming/flying down to Chaos. "IF my death will stop you from hurting my master, I am ready to die." Ikaros said, placing her head on Chaos's head.

"Before we break, could you tell me a bedtime story about love? What is love? Yea I wanna know what love is. I wanna know what love is! Please tell me!" Chaos said.

Ikaros put on a saddened expression. "I do not know. I can't tell you… because…" The ship was breaking apart in the depths. "I do not know myself. Whenever I think about master… my reactor hurts… it aches… I can't help it… Why does the mere thought of him make my reactor ache?! Is that what love is? I don't know!" Ikaros said, tears in her eyes.

"You're crying?"

"If I were to let you go now… you will definitely kill my master… and the mere thought of him getting hurt… worse than anything. I'll die to protect my master! That I know!" Ikaros said. It was then a claw from the ship grabbed Ikaros and jetted them to the surface, using the last power of the ship to rescue Ikaros.

"Aww Ikaros, that's not fair." Chaos said.

* * *

><p>Ikaros arrived above the ocean, floating on the claw. She then noticed that where the hand was jetted off to, she was where she was with master at the beach. It was the same location. The currents in the ocean moved the claw and her closer to the mainland.<p>

"I'm coming master." Ikaros said before jumping into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo. <strong>

**I am back. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. I try to make my chapters at least 2,000 words but this one was shy about 70. Oh well. :P **

**This chapter is a good one I think. Ah well. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing.**

**Oh yea, I have no idea what I will do about Astraea... if I even include her... I don't write stupid well. xD**

**So yea! I wanna get some romance in here! :| **

* * *

><p>It was the evening of the day that Tomoki returned to school the first day. Tomoki was currently in his room, sound asleep. He was sleeping on his small futon dressed in the tattered clothes he wore earlier, which were only tattered due to Chaos's attack. His lower half was also covered in medical gauze, which showed a nice blood stain from when Tomoki was impaled on two of Chaos's blades. The bleeding had stopped on its own, due to some circumstances with Tomoki being stronger than a human since he was infused with the power of Diablo, though it seemed Tomoki was far from mastering it.<p>

Nymph was currently sitting at his side, in the crisscross applesauce position. She was looking right at him, tears staining her cheeks. She had been crying for quite a while, as her eyes were red and puffy. She was in her normal uniform, which wasn't her battle uniform. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, looking down at the ground now.

"I'm so sorry Tomoki… If it wasn't for me… You wouldn't be injured… I really am useless and a waste of space…" Nymph said, sniffling again. It was then the door opened and Ikaros who was covered in bruises and cuts appeared. She was no longer in her battle mode and was back in her pet-class mode. "A-Alpha! You're ok!"

"Nymph." Ikaros said before kneeling down on the other side of Tomoki. "Is master ok?"

"Yes, Tomoki is alright. He is just sleeping. The wounds have sealed up so there is no more blood loss… but is he sleeping now…"

"I see."

"Alpha… He saw you."

"What?" Ikaros said, looking up at Nymph.

"He saw you fighting Chaos."

Ikaros's expression darkened with sadness and fear. She had fear in her eyes, as if she was going to lose her master.

"What are you going to do Alpha?"

"I don't know…" Ikaros began, tears staining her cheeks. "I don't wanna lose master." Ikaros said, before she began to cry. "I am a terrible angeloid. I always get master into trouble… I disobey his rules constantly, I get him hurt and I lie to him constantly. I am the one destroying master's peace and quiet. Maybe it would be best to never see him again…"

"Alpha…" Nymph began, feeling sympathetic. "Don't say those things. I'm sure Tomoki doesn't want you to leave."

"But I'm a weapon which he hates… I'm nothing but a weapon..." Ikaros said, her tears streaming down her face. Nymph just shut up, no longer able to say anything. They were both bad girls.

* * *

><p>It was another dream, though this time it was in a different location. Tomoki was sitting on a dirt hill, just made of dirt. No grass or any plant life. Just dirt. Surrounding him was a sea of lava, though there were small islands that made kind of a jumping path. It was hot. Tomoki was not sweating though. Intact, he felt good. He looked around and tried to find out where he was, only for a voice behind him to get him to look behind him.<p>

"So, it seems you are having fun out there with all the ladies."

"Oh, it's a blast." Tomoki said sarcastically. "Well… Most of it really is a blast…" Tomoki said slowly, being sincere. Diablo took his seat next to Tomoki. "Are you upset that I haven't killed your enemy up there yet?"

"Not at all. I have a lot of patience and I understand you aren't strong enough yet… you are also finding your way in the world and I am watching how you interact with the others. I saw you kill those two angeloids you know… and while I thought they deserved it… you felt bad about it. I wouldn't have of course, but I am also not you. You really don't like killing do you?"

"I really don't. I mean sure I love my meat, but I couldn't kill the animals… I just couldn't kill. I'm not saying that killing itself is wrong, but the act of doing so… it makes my skin crawl… Weapons too. I hate them. They cause so much pain and misery, yet they also protect. I dunno…."

"So you hate Ikaros hmm?"

"What?"

"She is a weapon you know. You saw her didn't you? She has been lying to you from the start. She was never a pet-class angeloid."

"Oh, I know she has been lying to me from the start." Tomoki said with a grin. "Gotta give me some credit."

"Haha. I suppose I should. So, do you hate her?"

"Of course not! How could I hate her?"

"She's a weapon."

"No. She is not. She is a person. Her birth and how she was built is irrelevant. It is how one uses the gift of life that determines who they are. She only became a weapon when I got hurt right? She is not a weapon… she is a person… She is…" Tomoki began, before putting his hand over his heart.

"Hahahahaha. Interesting… very interesting… Well you certainly are the best choice for my power… Perhaps I should…" Diablo said, his expression distant. It was then he smiled at Tomoki. "Well, I believe it's time for you to wake up."

Tomoki smiled. "Alright. This was a nice talk."

* * *

><p>Back in the real world, in Tomoki's bedroom, Ikaros was still crying softly to herself while Nymph was also pretty depressed. They were both bad angeloids who causes their friend pain and suffering. They were bad girls. It was then, Tomoki began to groan and yawn, stretching out his tall body, popping several bones before groaning in pain as his lower body began to hurt like a motherfucker.<p>

Tomoki opened his eyes and groaned, holding onto his stomach. "Damnit, that hurts."

"Master!" Ikaros stated, looking at her master with a smile on her face, tears in her eyes. She was no longer the emotionless doll she once was. She actually was smiling!

"Tomoki!" Nymph stated, a smile on her face.

"Ahoy." Tomoki said, sitting up slowly, but ended up collapsing in pain. The wound on his stomach hurts.

"Master are you alright?" Ikaros asked.

"No. I'm in a lot of pain right now and I woke up to you two crying over me, which hurts me even more. So all in all, I'm not great but I'm not bad. I suppose I've hadn't had worse, but this isn't too bad." Tomoki said with a chuckle.

"Master… I… I have been keeping something secret from you… I am a…"

"A weapon of mass destruction?" Tomoki finished for her. Ikaros looked at him with tears in her eyes and fear on her face. It was evident.

"Are you angry at me?"

"A little bit." Tomoki stated easily. Ikaros really got depressed and hung her head low, before attempting to get up with her wings out. Tomoki however grabbed her wrist. "Who said you can leave?" Tomoki said with a smile.

"But I… I am what you hate the most. I've lied to you and I've gotten you hurt."

"Ikaros. I am not angry at you because you are a weapon. I am angry because you have lied to me and have kept secrets from me. That is why I am angry with you. Lying is usually a bad thing. It can hurt other people."

"But I cause pain and misery for everyone! I am just a weapon!" Ikaros sobbed.

"No you don't. You have never once caused pain and misery to anyone. You are not a weapon Ikaros. You are a person. Ikaros, even if you were designed to be a weapon, it is your choice to be who you want to be. You have a conscious choice to do what you want. It is what you do with life that determines who you are. Are you a weapon Ikaros? Is that what you want to be?"

"No master."

"Then don't be. Be who you were when you were lying to me… without the emotionless attitude. Be the person you want to be not the person that others want you to be. You are who you are. This goes for the both of you. You are who you choose to be. It is your life, so live it. Do what you want. Live how you want." Tomoki said with a smile.

"Master…" Ikaros said, before leaning over and putting her face into his chest, sobbing into his chest from his words. _'What is this pain?! Is this what love is?! What is love? I… I just want to be with master… he means so much to me… I don't want to be away from him. Master, please stay with me forever. Don't leave me.' _

Nymph sniffled and was sitting on her butt, holding her knees to her chest. She had a very depressed expression on her face.

"Nymph? What's the matter?" Tomoki asked as he began to stroke the hair of Ikaros, trying to calm her down.

"I… I caused you to get that wound… I caused you to be in pain. I've caused you so much grief…"

"I know. You both have caused me a ton of pain and stress." Tomoki said with a chuckle. "But, if you two were to leave me, that would be the worst pain of all." Tomoki said with a smile. "I don't want you guys to leave me. I don't want you guys to change either. Everyone is going to hurt you… but there are those worth suffering for." Tomoki said, reaching out with his other hand and stroking Nymph's head. "You both are worth suffering for, so please, don't be sad alright? I am fine with being injured if it means protecting you."

"Oh Tomoki…" Nymph said, tears in her eyes, yet he expression was of happiness. She got onto her knees and placed a hand over her heart. _'He is the one… he's the one… He is the one I want so much…' _"Tomoki?"

"Yea?" Tomoki responded, currently laying back still stroking the crying Ikaros. He was looking up at the ceiling.

"What were you saying to me earlier? Before Chaos hurt you?"

"I was going to say, if it meant to much to you… I would be your master." Tomoki said, a blush on his face.

"Are you serious?" Nymph asked, hope in her eyes. She was really happy.

"Of course. I can see how much it means to you both, about having a master."

"Oh Tomoki!" Nymph cried out. It was then her rainbow colored wings suddenly grew out of her back, shocking Tomoki who had his eyes wide.

"W-Wings? You grew wings?! Before you couldn't… but you suddenly grew wings!" Tomoki stated, only to yelp in pain as he was grabbed from under his arms and lifted into the air and out the open window. "GYAAAA!" Tomoki groaned in pain. He was suddenly flying.

"Look Look Tomoki! My wings! They grew back! My wings are back!"

"I get it! I GET IT! GYA SO HIGH!" Tomoki yelled out, squirming in the arms of Nymph. "HELP ME IKAROS!" Tomoki yelled out.

"C'mon Alpha!" Nymph said with a smile. Ikaros grew her wings and suddenly flew into the sky, now flying next to Tomoki. Nymph was flying with Tomoki in her arms and Ikaros by her side, a smile on the face of both of the Angeloids and fear in Tomoki's eyes. He really did not like the heights.

* * *

><p>Nymph flew and flew with them before letting out one triumphant yell. "MY WINGS ARE BACK!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter. I decided I am going to move the romance in here soon, but move it in smoothly. :) mwahaha. **

**So yea... enjoy.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>It was about midnight now. When Tomoki was dragged out of the house, it was around 6:30 and the sun was beginning to set. It was a beautiful sight. Tomoki had to admit that even though he was afraid of the height of being dropped by Nymph, it really was beautiful. He had no problem with flying, it was the fact that he doesn't have anything to keep him from falling except the will of Nymph and her strength. It was a scary prospect.<p>

So it was midnight and Tomoki was in his bedroom, with Ikaros sitting nearby. He was getting ready for bed, as he was fluffying his pillow and thrashing about as a daily routine to get comfortable. It wasn't that his futon was uncomfortable but it was just something he liked to do. Thrash about and get his blanket to go every which way. As Tomoki was finally calming down and closing his eyes, Ikaros spoke up.

"Master?"

"Yes what is it Ikaros?" Tomoki said. His head was facing opposite of Ikaros, so she was looking at the back of his head.

"Are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"Not rescuing you from Nymph… or anything I've done."

"No I'm not angry with you. Just surprised that you actually had emotions. I wasn't too surprised about you being a weapon, but it just disappointed me you had to hide it from me. I understand why you did it, but it just hurt. I was angry earlier, but I'm not angry with you guys any longer."

"Ok Master." Ikaros said. Tomoki smiled and shut his eyes, ready to sleep only for Ikaros to call again. "Master?"

"Yes Ikaros?"

"I… I wanna say something." Ikaros said. She sounded like it was something serious.

"What is it?" Tomoki asked, sitting up and looking at her.

"Master… I wanna apologize for lying to you. I just didn't want you to leave me for being something you hated… I didn't want to lie to you… but I…"

"Ikaros, I understand. Don't worry so much about it. I'm not angry with you at all. Don't worry." Tomoki said with a smile.

"Alright… Then do you mind if I ask you a question about something?"

"Uh sure." Tomoki asked before letting out a yawn.

"When I saw you risk your life for Nymph and I…. and when I saw you on the ground after being struck by Chaos, it made me think about how I feel about you. It's started to bother me… I need to know what you really think of me master…"

Tomoki sighed and looked away, looking down at his lap.

"When I was little, no one has ever thought of me as normal or as a friend. I've been alone for a long long time. Well, when I was a child I had a group of friends in school and we were having a lot of fun I think. Well, one day I took them into the mountains to show them something that I thought was really cool… and one of them got hurt… The mountain trek was dangerous and I wasn't really paying attention. After that, no one wanted to play with me anymore… I think it was the parents. Ever since that day, I never made any friends… and I've been alone ever since… but then you and Nymph showed up and I felt so happy. I finally made two friends… and it pains me to think they would wanna leave me. Sure you guys are a pain in my ass a lot, but I honestly enjoy that pain. It makes me remember that I have friends… and I don't want to lose them. If I lost you… I would be lonely again…" Tomoki said, a tear in his eye.

Tomoki turned his head to Ikaros, only to find her extremely close. It was then, Ikaros kissed him on the lips, pushing her lips up against his, sealing his lips with her own. It wasn't an aggressive kiss, it was a kiss from Ikaros, which surprised Tomoki. Tomoki then began to kiss her back, kissing Ikaros back gently, holding her left arm in his right hand as he deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted for ten seconds and Tomoki pulled back with a smile.

"I… I think I love you master… and I don't want to ever leave you… I want to stay with you forever." Ikaros said. It was then Tomoki smiled and gently pulled Ikaros into his body, laying her down next to him. As Tomoki laid his head on his pillow and Ikaros laid her head on his chest, Tomoki felt something against his back. He turned his head and lifted the blanket, only to find Nymph there!

"Tomoki… thank you… for all you have done for me…" Nymph said. She lifted her body up and sealed his lips with her own, kissing him as he was completely shocked. Nymph released his lips and he just laid there completely shocked and kind of scared. "Beginning imprinting process…" Nymph said. Her broken chain began to reform and it wrapped around Tomoki's other hand, which was the one that held onto Ikaros's chain.

"N-Nymph? W-What's going on?"

"You said you would be my master right…? You were serious right?"

"Of course… but what about the…" Tomoki said blushing.

"I think you are amazing… and… I love you…" Nymph said with a blush. "Though you are going to have to choose between me or Ikaros."

"Choose?"

"Yes master. Which one do you want? Which one is the girl you want to be with?"

"But you are both so… I… I couldn't… I can't choose!" Tomoki said. Tomoki shot up straight and woke up from the dream. Yes it was a dream. He was breathing heavily as he was holding onto his heart. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was an hour before the sun would rise, meaning it was a decent time to get up. It was then he noticed he wasn't alone in the room.

"Master? Are you alright?" Ikaros asked.

"Hey Tomoki, what did you mean by I can't choose? What was the dream about?" Nymph asked.

Tomoki sighed in relief and held onto his chest above his heart. _'Oh… it was just a dream… Thank Diablo… heh… but… why did I have that dream? That was the first time I ever dreamed about Ikaros or Nymph… and both of them were in it… what the hell is going on?!' _

"It was nothing guys… just a bad dream. Don't worry about it." Tomoki said, yawning before he began to stand up. "I'm going to go get ready for school…" Tomoki said, grabbing a change of clothes and dashing to the bathroom. He noticed that there was a wet spot on his pajama shorts. He entered the bathroom and sighed, looking into the mirror. "Please… don't tell me I'm falling for them… Oh man… I am aren't I? My first crush… and I'm 17… heh… and it's on two angeloids no less." Tomoki said with a smile. "I guess even if they have wings, they are people. I can't say I'm disappointed. I guess I could enjoy a life with them…" Tomoki said with a grin as he began to bathe. "Plus… If my life would remain the same only the added kissing… and the… No bad Tomoki! Don't think about those things with them! Bad Tomoki bad!" Tomoki said. He however had a big grin on his face.

Tomoki left his bath after about 45 minutes, due to it being relaxing, so when he came out he was beaming happily. He also kind of fell asleep… but woke up after his thirty minute nap. As he exited the bath, he was dressed in his change of clothes meant for school. He went down the stairs and found the two girls that lived in his house were sitting around the table, eating breakfast. Tomoki took his seat and began to eat the plate that Ikaros made for him. When he finished, he grabbed his backpack and prepared to leave the house.

"Alright you two. I'm off to school. Please behave yourselves and watch over the house for me. I mean it Nymph. Behave."

"Why are you saying that to me?!" Nymph demanded.

Tomoki grinned and closed the door behind him, heading off to school.

* * *

><p>Ikaros smiled. "I guess he knows out of the two of us, you are the trouble maker."<p>

"Psh, give me a break. I said I was sorry about trying to take you back."

"I know, I'm just giving you a hard time… at least that is what the humans do."

"Say Ikaros… Wanna go to school with Tomoki? Check it out?"

Ikaros nodded. "But master said to behave ourselves… and watch over the house."

"So now you are going to obey his orders?" Nymph said with a grin. "Tomoki is both of our masters, but I don't think he would mind if we just break this one rule."

"Alright Nymph…"

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. :D **

**I am not trying to rush the romance at all. I am trying to make it realistic, but I really wanna get to the fluffy good stuff. GRRR. So yea, here is the next chapter! :D**

**I own nothing.**

**Nothing at all.**

* * *

><p>It was another school day. Another day with Tomoki staring out the window, looking at the cherry blossom tree in the far distance. It was beautiful. It was a hot August day, but it actually wasn't bad. Ever since Tomoki inherited the powers of Diablo, he has been able to withstand heat and cold that normally he couldn't. So, even though it was 100 degrees and the humidity made it feel like it was 120, it was very bareable for Tomoki. He wouldn't even sweat!<p>

Tomoki was busy not paying attention to the teacher, only paying attention to the outside world. However, as with everyone, he heard something that actually triggered something in him to pay attention. He looked over and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Uh, we got a couple new transfer students today… This is Ikaros and Nymph. Please welcome them to our class and treat them kindly."

Tomoki slammed his head on the desk, facedesking really. He just told them to behave! Do they do this on purpose just to bug him?! No… This wasn't Ikaros's fault…. This is all Nymph's fault! Nymph has always been a trouble maker! Damn that tiny cute blue headed girl!

It was then Tomoki heard them moving. _'No… Don't sit behind me! Don't sit behind me!' _

He heard the empty desk behind him move and someone sat down. Then he heard the oen behind the one behind him move and someone sat down. _'Damnit! I hate you, whoever is up there! I know you're laughing! I know you are!' _

"Ah… It's so hot…" Ikaros said, before Tomoki heard her take off some piece of clothing. _'And there goes any sort of normality in this classroom… oh look, I think I heard my mind snap.'_

Tomoki then heard the sound that Nymph makes with her wings forming. Yes, Nymph got her wings back ever since Tomoki said he would be her master. Fanfuckingtastic right? _'I hate you up there. I really really do now. I know you are doing this on purpose. There is no fucking way this is just a coincidence. You are doing this to screw with me. What did I do eh? Am I not a good person? GAAAAH!'_

"Master? Are you alright?" Ikaros asked. Tomoki felt something snap. It might have been his mind… or the pencil he was gripping in his hand.

"Wait, they know Tomoki?" Said a girl.

"Oh man, they are so totally cute." Said a guy.

"It looks like they are wearing wings." Another girl said.

"Who knew that Tomoki was in to that sort of thing?" Said a different girl.

'_Yea keep laughing up there. I know you are now. You are probably on the flipping floor. This is all entertaining isn't it? You couldn't give me any sort of solitude could you? I had school as the only place I could be alone but nooooooooooooooooooooo you had to bring THEM here. I hate you.'_

Ikaros tapped Tomoki's back. "Master? Are you alright? Your face is red and your heart rate is going up. Do you need assistance?"

'_No…. Nuh uh…. Nope…. I don't think so… No… No…. No…. Nuh uh… Nope… Not going to look back. Not going to talk. Not going to acknowledge it. Nope. Nuh uh. Don't think so.' _Tomoki said.

"Hey Tomoki." Nymph said. "Alpha is talking to you."

'_GOD FUCKING DAMNIT SHIT BALLS DONKEY KICKER!'_

Before Tomoki could open his mouth to speak, the bell rung and Tomoki dashed out of the room. He grabbed his bag and just speed walked towards lunch. It was lunch time and Tomoki need to put something in his mouth before he blew a gasket. Tomoki took out his lunch from his backpack and took a seat at the lone table way in the back corner, far away from everyone else. He always ate alone and that was ok with him. However, the people who just love to fuck with him, decided to send more trouble his way. Yes the people who fuck with him up in the sky. Oh no not the Synapse oh no… It's some kind of God.

Sugata and Mikako took their seats at Tomoki's table, not even bothering to ask if the seats were taken. Nope. They just sat there.

"Hey Tomoki, I heard an interesting rumor running about." Mikako started to say.

"Oh boy, please tell me what you heard." Tomoki said with a fake smile on his face.

"I heard that you are banging two girls with wings on their backs, and that you are doing it at school in the janitors closet."

"Ah." Tomoki said. That was all he said. Nothing else. Nothing more. However, as the God in the sky that is currently having trouble breathing, Ikaros and Nymph came over and took their seats on both sides of Tomoki. Nymph on his left and Ikaros on his right. Tomoki just sighed in defeat. He was defeated. He knew that he was now.

"Master, are you feeling ok? Did I do something wrong?"

"Tomoki, when did Ikaros tell you the truth?" Sugata asked.

"A couple days ago… It was after I got hurt from the attack by Chaos."

"You were attacked by another Angeloid?"

"Yup. I was stabbed several times and Ikaros defended my life by turning into some super weapon. It was then I learned she had been lying to me for the longest time. Nymph has also kept secrets from me and I know she hasn't told me everything about herself and why she came here…"

Nymph looked at Tomoki with surprise.

"What? You think I'm not smart enough to realize you have been keeping secrets? You gotta give me some credit here Nymph." Tomoki said with a grin. "But, you can tell me when you are ready as for your question Ikaros. I am feeling just fine… and no I suppose you didn't anything wrong."

Ikaros looked at her master, staring at him while he rubbed his temple.

"While I do not like the both of you disobeying me when I say behave, I do believe that this may be a good experience for you both. Just… don't cause too much trouble okay Nymph?" Tomoki said, looking over at Nymph with a knowing grin. He knew she was the cause of them being at school. Nymph just hmphed and looked away, but as she looked towards the window, her expression was a bit darkened.

'_I wonder how I can bring it up that I want to imprint… plus… will he really accept it? I am causing him a lot of trouble…'_ Nymph thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Throughout the entire day, Nymph and Ikaros attended the school. They went to cooking class and caused Chaos… they went to Math class and Nymph caused Chaos by making the teacher cry since she could solve problem's he couldn't, and then there was the incident in the P.E class. They FLEW. THEY FRIGGIN FLEW! They flew around the track for their laps. Of course Nymph was the one who got them to fly in the first place, but yes. They flew while the others ran. Of course Tomoki was in those classes, and every time he was alone he would bang his head against a wall or a desk…<p>

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and Tomoki was beginning to walk away, heading home. On his left was Nymph and on the right was Ikaros. Tomoki was exhausted. He was exhausted with dealing with the two nut jobs on his left and right, who seemed to cause trouble everywhere they go and it wasn't even at school! It was everywhere!<p>

'_Ugh… These two are really going to get me killed from exhaustion… though… they really do look like they are having fun… and they aren't causing too much of a trouble… perhaps this is who they really are… I guess It isn't too bad. They are fitting in at school too… so that's a good thing… though I'm not really happy with all the attention they get from the other boys…' _

It was then Tomoki was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Ikaros grab his hand and hold it. Tomoki instantly blushed and looked at her. She was blushing as well and she had a smile on her face.

'_I am falling in love with them… I suppose it was bound to happen… considering I live with them… but… can it ever be? I mean… they are angeloids… and they were manufactured right? Can we ever be together like humans are?'_

It was then Tomoki was brought out of his thoughts once again, by a voice. It was the big fat bully that he beat up the other day. He had on a cast on his nose and he looked pissed.

"So dork nuts. You got in a lucky shot the other day. I am impressed, so tell me. How do you know these two gorgeous girls?" The fat guy said.

"We live with him. He is our master." Ikaros said. Tomoki winced.

'_God Damnit Ikaros! You are making it worse!'_

"Really? You live with this loser and you call him master? Well, how about you ditch this loser and hang out with a hero like me?"

"No. I only want master." Ikaros said.

"Tomoki, who is this guy?" Nymph asked.

"Just some guy who picks on me…" Tomoki said. "They won't leave me alone."

"Do you want us to handle them for you?" Nymph said.

"Aww, how cute. You are going to get your girls to fight for you? What a pussy." The fat guy said. It was then coming out of the bushes were his two friends and three other boys for a total of six people.

"It looks like the only coward is you, since you have to get so many people to do your dirty work." Nymph said. It was then both Ikaros and Nymph were grabbed from behind by two NEW people. These were very large boys. "Hey! Let me go!" Nymph said, struggling.

"We will, but first we want to teach your friend a lesson. It isn't fair some loser gets to hog two beautiful women all to himself."

It was the one holding onto Ikaros, reaching up with one of his hands and gripped her left boob, forcing her to let out a cute little moan. Tomoki looked over at her and ran over, nailing the guy who held her in the face. The guy went down hard. Ikaros had a red face on and she looked at Tomoki with fear on her face.

"Ikaros… Take Nymph and go home. Please?"

"But master…"

"Don't but me… go home. For once do what I tell you and go home." Tomoki said, begging her. Ikaros nodded and lifted Nymph out of the arms of the other large boy and both of them flew away.

"Alpha! We have to help him!"

"No Nymph. Master gave us a direct order… we need to go home. We need to stop being such bad Angeloids to master."

"But Alpha!"

"Nymph, don't you want to begin the imprinting process with him? You need to behave yourself and stop causing him trouble. I don't want him angry with me… We really have caused him a lot of trouble. We have lied to him and kept secrets… We really are bad…" Ikaros said, a tear in her eye as she flew in the sky, heading towards home. Nymph just silently obeyed.

* * *

><p>Tomoki was currently held up against the wall by the two large boys, while the fat boy and his two buddies were punching him in the gut and chest. The other three guys ran away, not wanting to be part of this. They were not into being bullies and fighting. They just wanted to intimidate Tomoki. Tomoki was groaning in pain with each punch, as he was unable to break free from the hold. While he held the power of Diablo, it seemed he is not able to unleash all of his power, so he was still weak enough to be held back.<p>

"If we ever see you around those two girls again, we will not be so kind." The fat guy said, snapping afterwards. The two large boys let him go to his hands and knees, coughing up a storm. It was then they all began to leave. "A loser like you doesn't deserve such beautiful girls…"

Tomoki smirked. "It's funny isn't it?"

The fat guy stopped and glared backwards. "What is?"

"You call me a loser, yet I get the two beautiful girl's at my beck and call."

"What was that?!" The fat guy said.

"I think it's funny that you can call me the loser when you are stuck playing with four other boys." Tomoki said, standing up and grinning.

"That's it! We were going to let you go but you had to open your mouth! GET HIM!" The fat guy said. Tomoki quickly began to run away, running up a nearby wall and leaping over it. The five boys roared and began to make their way up the stairs nearby, wanting to hunt him down. Tomoki was scene running into an abandoned building and the fat guy put the boy who was holding onto Ikaros at the front door. "Do not let him out. Lets go!" The fat guy said, running into the building with the other three boys.

"AHAHAHA! I can make them do anything you know… Bend over… open their mouths… you get what I'm saying right?" Tomoki taunted in the darkness. The building was dark, except for the few rays of light that shined through the small vents in the windows.

"Where are you you little shit?! I bet you are still a virgin!"

"I never said I wasn't, I just said I COULD. Jeez, fat AND hard of hearing."

"I WILL KILL YOU YOU BITCH!"

Tomoki was hiding in the corner, as one of the boys walked past the door he was near. The four boys splitted up to find him in the large building. Tomoki closed his eyes and breathed out softly before rushing at the boy and shoving him into a wall before punching him in the back of the head, sending his head into the wall and knocking him out.

"HE'S OVER THERE!" The fat guy said, the sound of their thundering footsteps echoing in the empty building. Tomoki was quick to run and he made his way into another room, a few rooms away. "Damnit! FIND HIM AND CALL HIM! DON"T ENGAGE ON YOUR OWN! I WANT HIM FOR MYSELF!"

Tomoki was waiting in another corner, holding onto a piece of lumber that was on the ground. _'I will make you all regret for what you've done to Ikaros and Nymph… insulting them is a crime…' _

It was then someone appeared into his room, looking around the room for Tomoki. Tomoki was blending into the darkness, due to the light in the window nearby concealing him. There was a glare so there was no way to see him. Tomoki held another small piece of lumber and tossed across the room, which turned the attention of the boy towards the sound. Tomoki stepped out and hit the back of the boys legs with the lumber before smashing the lumber on his nose, breaking it and forcing him to roll around in pain.

The two boys dispatched where his two main friends, meaning there was the fat ass bastard and the large boy still left. Tomoki waited in the opposite corner as he heard the footsteps. He closed his eyes and listened before making a move. Tomoki stepped out of the corner and aimed his fist, swinging it around the corner while moving his body, nailing the large boy in the crotch, sending him to his knees. Tomoki then nailed the boy in the throat, sending him onto his back as he wheezed in pain and for a breath.

"There you are you little shit!" The fat guy said, grabbing Tomoki from behind. "You think you are so clever huh?!" Tomoki was kneed in the ass, sending jolts of pain into his body.

"Nah, I never said I was clever, I just know that I am smarter than you!" Tomoki said, shoving his body back, sending the fat boy into the wall before Tomoki stomped on his foot. Tomoki then elbowed backwards into the side of the boy, forcing the boy to release Tomoki before Tomoki spun and punched him right in the solar plexus twice. The fat guy sank to his hands and knees while Tomoki moved to his knees. The fat guy looked right at him.

"I just wanna be left alone. Leave me alone next time. Live your life and stop picking on people. Those girls have nothing to do with me and you. You pick on me because I am weaker… yet I have now beaten you up twice… even when you have back up." Tomoki put his face forward closer to the boys. Tomoki's face was bloody and bruised. The blood was seeping from his mouth and nose. "Come near Ikaros and Nymph again and I will not be so kind. I will become your greatest nightmare." Tomoki said, before standing up. Tomoki stood up and began to turn away but he then spun and slammed his fist into the side of the boy's head, knocking him out. Tomoki then turned and walked away.

As Tomoki exited the house, he was punched in the face. It was the last large boy, the one who grabbed Ikaros's boob.

"Ah I forgot about you."

"Where are the others?! In pain or unconscious... Just like what will happen with you!" Tomoki said, ducking under another punch before nailing the boy in the throat with an open hand. The boy went to his knees, holding onto his throat with both hands. Tomoki looked at him angrily. "It pisses me off more than you think. You grabbed onto Ikaros's breast. That really ticks me off. I never got to touch either of their breasts or bodies. Never even seen them naked and you have the balls to touch something that doesn't belong to you? Screw you." Tomoki turned around and went to his hands and knees. He then shot his foot back, nailing the boy in the face, sending him to the ground on his back, bleeding and in pain. A broken nose.

* * *

><p>Tomoki made his way back home and opened his door. As he walked into the living room, he began to hear the TV. There was moans and gasps of pleasure! Tomoki turned and his eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped as he saw what was on the Telly. A porno!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Slight Lemon in this chapter. Nothign to serious. :) **

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy.**

**Sorry that this is so short, but I decided to leave it at this since I like to be an ass sometimes.**

* * *

><p>As Tomoki entered the living room, he heard something. It was moans… Moans of pleasure. Gasps of pleasure. He immediately recognized what it was, one of his Porno DvDs! He then saw them, Ikaros and Nymph WATCHING the porno, their eyes glued to the screen. Tomoki had his eyes wide and bulging at this scene. As if they finally just noticed he was there, Ikaros and Nymph turned to Tomoki.<p>

"Hello master. We wanted to watch a DvD and Nymph picked this out. We found it under your mattress. Is this what you like to watch?" Ikaros asked.

Nymph looked at Tomoki whose eyes went empty and began to fall forward. He just fell onto his knees then hit the ground, fainting.

"Tomoki!"

"Master!"

* * *

><p>Tomoki woke up in the dream again, this time in the firey dream. He was sitting on the large rock that was surrounded by a sea of lava, with a few islands meant for jumping across. Sitting next to him was Diablo, or evil Tomoki. Even Tomoki was grinning and trying not to laugh.<p>

"What's so funny?" Tomoki asked

Diablo just began to laugh now, unable to hold it in.

"What is so funny?!" Tomoki demanded, his face was red with embarrassment.

"I just think it's funny that the girls find your porno stash and began to watch it. I really really find it funny. It just seems you really get screwed with. Perhaps I give you this bad luck? Hahahaha."

"Ah Bite me. That is totally not funny. It's embarrassing! They are watching one of my DvD's! I haven't even watched them in ages since Ikaros came out of the sky! Plus what are they going to think?! I don't want them to think of me as some creepy pervert!"

"Just a pervert right?"

"NO! Well… I am in my own way, but I'm not trying to be outwards about it! It's not funny!"

"Then why am I laughing?"

"Cause you're an ass."

"While that is true, I still think it's funny. So, Tomoki, when are you going to make your move?" Diablo asked with a grin. "I mean they are already watching your porn, so when will you push them down for real?"

"What?! Where do you get this kind of idea?! I'm not going to push them down!"

"Why not?"

"Cause… Cause they are Angeloids!"

"Are you saying that because they are different they aren't doable?"

"What?! NO! I'm not trying to be mean, but… They aren't like us right? They don't have… you know… right? I mean come on! They are machines aren't they?"

Diablo began to laugh. "Haha not at all. They are nowhere near machines. They actually have flesh, blood and hearts. They are just like you humans in structure, except the addition of wings and those ear things on the side of their head. They come with all the goodies all human girls come with. Of course they don't have the periods of the month girl's get, but they are also stronger and faster than humans. So yea, they are not machines at all. They have the pussy, so why not fuck it?"

"Cause I… Cause they… I'm not interested in just sex ok?"

"Well duh… but why not romance them?"

"Cause they aren't interested in me like that."

"Ah." Diablo said. He rolled his eyes as he looked out into the distance of the lava sea. "Well, whatever. I believe you should get some training about how to use my powers better. Nothing that would take too long, but just some basics. You really are just running on instinct."

"I suppose it would help, but how would I train?"

"Simple. I send you to Hell to train with the guy who is running Hell right now."

"I thought Hell was destroyed?"

"No. Hell nor Heaven was destroyed. In fact the Synapse is Heaven, but since it is taken over by that douchebag, it is now the Synapse and Heaven no longer exists. As it is, Hell is Heaven and Hell. We take all of the people… Good or Bad… Right now though Hell lacks a lot of warriors, so we can't really go to war against the Synapse. However, my best friend is currently running Hell. He was actually on par with God and I in terms of power, but he was a lazy bastard so he wasn't wanting to be in any sort of position to run anything."

"I see. When do I go?"

"Hmm. Not sure. You can go whenever you want though. Just use Armageddon and teleport there. Just think about going to Hell and it will take you there."

"Oh… Alright."

"Haha. Have fun." Diablo said with a wink.

"Wait what?"

* * *

><p>As Tomoki began to awaken in the real world, Tomoki felt an odd breeze on his lower body, and then a voice.<p>

"C'mon Alpha, you know he likes these things, so don't you wanna make him happy?"

"But Nymph, Master never…"

"Oh for crying out loud, I'll go first then." Nymph said. As Tomoki's eyes fluttered open, he let out a moan as he felt something wrap around his manhood. His eyes bulged out as he felt the enormous pleasure on his lower body. As Tomoki slowly sat up, he looked down and noticed the blue haired Angeloid, Nymph, was sucking on his manhood! "A-AH. N-Nymph. W-What are you doing?" Tomoki yelped as he bucked his hips, sending his manhood deeper into her mouth as he released a load of his essence into her mouth.

Nymph cutely winced for a moment, feeling the foreign material enter her mouth. She had one eyed closed as she looked up at Tomoki, who was red in the face as she was. He was redder than any tomato while she wasn't so far off from that shade either. She had a little of the white essence spilling out the corner of her mouth as she moved her mouth off of him, before swallowing. She even licked her lips, cleaning herself off.

"Not bad. That was interesting."

Tomoki was frozen solid, his manhood still rock solid for everyone to see. However, he began to shake with many emotions. Fear, Fury, Confusion, Pleasure, and Confusion.

"W-What the hell is going on?!" Tomoki demanded. Nymph looked at Nymph then Ikaros, then back to Nymph. "Please tell me what is going on! Why did you… Why did you do that Nymph?!"

"Because I thought you might like it…" Nymph said slowly. She looked a bit apologetic now. "Was I wrong?"

"Well… I…" Tomoki said. "OK yes I liked it! All men do, but you can just go around doing that randomly! It was… You are only supposed to do those things with the man you love!" Tomoki yelled, hiding his face in his hands and knees.

"Then can I do it again?" Nymph asked. "I enjoyed it."

"W-What?! I just said you can only do that with the man you love!"

"So I can do it again?"

"What?! I JUST SAID YOU CAN ONLY DO THAT WITH THE MAN YOU LOVE! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT?!"

"Are you serious? Jeez, you might give Delta a run for her money…" Nymph said.

"I-I d-don't understand." Tomoki stuttered, confusion on his face. Nymph was about to speak but Ikaros decided to speak up.

"Master?"

"Yes Ikaros?" Tomoki asked, a bit harsher then he intended. He was extremely flustered.

Ikaros leaned over and kissed Tomoki on his lips, sealing his lips with her own soft ones. After about ten seconds if Ikaros kissing Tomoki and Tomoki being frozen with shock, Ikaros released him and sat back on her knees next to Nymph now.

"Master… I…" Ikaros said, putting her hand over her chest, a blush on her face.

Tomoki was looking at her with wide eyes, unable to move.

"I love you, master."

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>

**So, I did give Nymph another personality trait. Sure she isn't as elitist as before, but since she loves Tomoki I thought I would make her you know... a bold girl. xD**

**I also made her into a troublemaker... since I think it's funny. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter. :) Sorry for the long wait... but I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do for THIS chapter. This chapter REALLY stumped me... but I got it done ^_^**

**I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"I love you, Master." Ikaros said.<p>

Tomoki was naked, in front of two gorgeous girls… and he was just told that he was loved by Ikaros… and not moments before, Nymph was sucking him off. His mind began to race with so many thoughts, most of which were centered around the fact that this had to be a dream. How could he, a boy who has never been popular, Always been avoided by the opposite sex, get the prettiest girl to tell him that she loves him? How? It's a dream. It has to be. There is no way that this couldn't be a dream.

"Master?" Ikaros called out. This brought Tomoki out of his thoughts suddenly, in which he looked at Ikaros, then to Nymph before grabbing his arm and pinching it.

"This is a dream… it has to be…" Tomoki said, pinching his arm, shaking his head.

Tomoki wasn't sure what to believe. His entire life has been an endless bout of pain at least before the Angeloids showed up. He has never been popular with the girls, he has always been bullied by the boys and not even the teachers really cared for him. Sure, he was smart but for some reason the teachers just ignored the fact he was bullied and picked on. When he was younger, he was even picked on by girls. GIRLS! He was bullied by females!

Tomoki was injured. His heart and mind are warped due to the trauma of never once finding a friend. Sure, there was Sugata, but even then he wasn't really a friend. Sugata was only interested in the Angeloids and the Synapse. He had never once came to Tomoki's rescue, nor has he ever talked to Tomoki until the Angeloids came down… but he also never once picked on Tomoki, so it wasn't like he was an enemy… but he wasn't a friend. The president? She always picked on him, but he knew she was hating him or anything. It was just her style. Still not a friend though. Tomoki has never once had a friend until the Angeloids came… and all of a sudden he was supposed to jump up when Ikaros tells him that she loves him? What else was he supposed to believe? It's not every day that someone gets told that they are loved by another.

"This has to be a dream… it has to be." Tomoki said, holding his head and putting his face into his knees.

"M-Master…" Ikaros said, her face a bit hurt. She told her feelings and yet Tomoki was acting like that this was a dream. Like it was a nightmare!

"Ugh, this is why you bugs are so god damn annoying." Nymph said, getting into her tsundere mode.

Tomoki looked up, hearing Nymph talk in a tone he hasn't heard in forever.

"You heard me Bug. This being completely ignorant of what is right in front of your eyes is what you all do. This is why the Synapse looks at you like insects. You have so many flaws, you are just beneath us up there!"

"This is only a dream… Only reason why anyone would tell me they love me…" Tomoki said, not talking to anyone really.

"GAAAAH!" Nymph roared before raising her hand and bringing it down hard on Tomoki, slapping his face hard. Tomoki immediately put his hand to his cheek and looked at Nymph with shock in his eyes. He was slapped. His eyes were no longer emotionless and fearful. They were all in shock. "MORON! Stop ignoring what is right in front of your eyes. All you bugs do this when you don't wanna believe in something! You are so uptight in your ways, you refuse to believe anything in front of your eyes!"

"What the hell are you talking about Nymph? You don't know anything do you?" Tomoki said. "You know why I was thinking this was a dream?! Because throughout my entire life, I have never once had a god damn friend. I have never once had someone tell me they like me or love me. Girls and Guys alike have never liked me. They would always pick on me because I was different. So excuse me for thinking that all of this was a dream! Ok?! It's just not every day that someone tells me that they love me!" Tomoki yelled at her.

Nymph sat back and crossed her arms over her small chest, a smirk on her features. Tomoki looked at her.

"What's so funny?!"

Nymph raised a brow and smirked a bit wider. It took Tomoki about five seconds after that and his jaw dropped a bit and his eyes widened in shock.

"There you go…" Nymph said with a laugh.

Tomoki looked at Ikaros than Nymph, than back to Ikaros. "S-So… T-This isn't a dream…?"

"No Master." Ikaros said.

"This isn't a joke?" Tomoki said, looking at Nymph.

"Not at all Tomoki. We both love you." Nymph said with a smile.

Tomoki sat back down and looked down at his lap. "I see…" Tomoki said a bit depressed. "I guess I have to choose huh…" Tomoki said to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Nymph asked like if he was stupid.

"Master?"

"Can I have a few days to get my answer?" Tomoki asked them both. Nymph just face palmed and sighed.

"Now I'm wondering if I made a mistake in choosing you." Nymph said, jokingly, because Tomoki was acting so stupid.

Tomoki began to stand up, before turning to leave the living room and go upstairs, however Nymph grabbed his hand and yanked him back down to sit on his ass.

"You really could give delta a run for her money. You really are an idiot Tomoki."

"…" Tomoki just didn't say a word as he just had a confused look on his face.

"We are going to share you you big dumb bug!" Nymph yelled at Tomoki, back in her Tsundere attitude.

"Wait what?!"

Nymph pushed Tomoki onto his back and straddled his lap.

"WE."

"ARE."

"GOING."

"TO."

"SHARE."

"YOU."

Nymph said slowly and deliberately, talking to him likes he is a dumbass.

"W-What?"

Nymph slapped Tomoki's forehead. "What country you from?!"

"W-What?!"

"What ain't no country I ever heard of. Do they speak English in what?!"

"What?!" Tomoki said, confused as all fuck about what is going on.

"ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT?!"

"WHAT?!"

"SAY WHAT ONE MORE GOD DAMN TIME BUG! I DARE YOU, I DOUBLE DARE YOU. SAY WHAT ONE MORE TIME!"

"WHAT?!"

"PARADISE SONG!" Nymph roared, her patience was up. She tried to make him laugh with the reference to an old movie, but he was just confused as hell.

The beam of light hit Tomoki square in the face, knocking him out. It was of a very low power, so all it did was knock him unconscious.

"Master!" Ikaros said, worried.

"Don't worry Alpha. I just knocked him unconscious. He was getting on my nerves with his stupidity. Let's go get something to eat. We will deal with Tomoki another time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Alright…" Ikaros said, leaving with Nymph.

* * *

><p>Tomoki groaned as he rubbed his face as he began to wake up on the grassy field. "Ow, I feel like I got hit by a truck."<p>

"You might as well have." Said a female voice who was obviously trying to hold back a giggle and a smile.

"Oh it's you. I haven't seen you in a long long time."

"I know. I've just had no reason to appear to you until now… So I've just been watching you play with my daughters…"

"Oh… I see." Tomoki said, sighing and rubbing his head.

"What do you feel towards them?"

"What?"

"What do you feel towards my daughters?"

"I'm not sure… It's just so sudden and I'm caught unprepared…. I love them. I know I do." Tomoki said. He finally admitted to it after about ten seconds of silence. "I love them both with all my heart, but, I'm not sure why they love me… I'm nothing special…"

"You really are oblivious aren't you?" The blue haired chick said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't see it do you? Tomoki, you really are a special boy. The other girls in your school may not see it, but you are kind hearted. You care truly for people and you don't discriminate. You don't care if they have wings or not. You treat them like people. You are strong and kind. You make the two of them smile. Nymph hasn't smiled in a long time… ever since she became the Angeloid of Minos…"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. You are a fantastic guy and you don't even know it. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not exactly sure I should be speaking about this with their mother." Tomoki said, blushing and looked away.

The girl laughed. "Fair enough. Just please, make them happy. That is all I ever wanted for them. I have only wanted them to be happy. Well, I believe it is time to go… Treat them kindly Tomoki… Make them happy." Said the girl before she flew up into the sky, disappearing. It was then Tomoki found himself in the living room, on the floor.

Tomoki groaned as he sat up, looking around. He was alone… the house was empty… Tomoki smiled and looked down.

"I love them… and they love me…"

* * *

><p>It was the ocean. A storm out in the ocean, forcing large waves to crash against the rocks of the nearby island. There, standing a few feet above the water, was a figure. A figure dressed in a white outfit. She had long blue hair and icy blue eyes.<p>

"Kill Tomoki Sakurai." Said a voice through the girl's earpiece.

"Yes Master." Said the girl as she began to move forward. Before she could move even a foot, a large blade was sent right through her back and right through her chest.

"I ate a whole bunch down there… but the fishies really aren't good enough… So give it to me… Give me it all… Give me your power!"

"WHAT?!" Yelled Minos from the Synapse. "CHAOS! STOP IT! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"LOVE… LOVE…. LOVE!" Chaos said maniacally.

"NO… SHE HAS THAT?! SHE IS EVOLVING WITH PANDORA! DAMNIT! She… Can no longer be stopped…. By anyone…"

"Master. What do you want to do?" Asked one of the angeloids next to him.

"Get that Zeus up and running now! Chaos… Chaos has disobeyed an order… she will eventually bare her fangs against the Synapse… get Zeus up and running now!" Minos said, worry and anger in his voice.

"Right away!"

* * *

><p>Chaos laughed and laughed as she was now on her hands and knees on the nearby island. "Love… LOVE! I will give you a lot of love! LOVE! A LOT OF LOVE! LOVE!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>

**The english motherfucker is from the movie Pulp Fiction. I don't own the movie... I'm just using it as a funny refrence. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the late chapters, but life has really taken its toll. Hah. Last week has been really tiring, but I should have another chapter up... Hmm.. Thursday or Friday? Yea... so yea...**

**This is the next chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Tomoki could not find the two angeloids at all. Nymph and Ikaros completely disappeared from the face of the earth for all he knew. He looked everywhere for them. He looked in town, near Sugata's place, where they had the campfire at one point. Nowhere. He could not find them! So, Tomoki was currently walking into the large park near the edge of town. It was really not used as much as it should be so as Tomoki entered, he was alone. Tomoki sighed and sat on the swings before he gently swung himself, only moving a foot in either direction.<p>

'_Wonder where those pesky girls are… I haven't seen them since they… yea… that… gosh that was just overwhelming. They were watching my porn!'_ Tomoki thought. _'I haven't even watched in a long long time… ever since Ikaros arrived. I haven't even touched myself. Haha.' _

Before Tomoki could think any further on his perverted train of thought, he felt something. A cold shiver down his spine. A very cold chill went down his spine, sending him to slightly shiver. He quickly turned around, his thoughts immediately thinking about something from his past.

"What was that…. That almost felt like…" Tomoki said to himself quietly, looking forward. It was then, he heard something in his ear, which froze all of his movements. He froze in terror.

"Hey Mister, did you know that Pain is love?" Said the voice. It was Chaos! Tomoki would recognize it anywhere, but he was frozen in fear! "Mister, I'll give you love too." Chaos said. It was then Tomoki heard a yelp. Tomoki quickly rolled forward out of the swing and turned around, turning around to find Chaos holding onto a bunny! It was a beautiful white bunny rabbit!

The bunny was squeaking and yelping in pain from Chaos's grip on her.

"Hehehe. Mr. Bunny, does it hurt? Does it hurt?" Chaos said like a sadistic child. Tomoki watched her in horror.

'_She… She is beating up on a poor defenseless bunny!' _

"I'll give you love! I'll give you lots of love! This is love you know? It's ok Mister, I'll give you some too! Lots of pain. Lots of love! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!" Chaos said, going on about love.

Tomoki had enough and slapped the back of her head hard, in which she let go of the bunny who immediately ran off.

"NO! You do not bully animals! Bad!"

"What are you doing?" Chaos asked. She was actually curious! "I was just giving it love. Love means pain doesn't it?"

"What?! You are so wrong! Love is not pain! At least not the pain you are inflicting on others!"

"I'm… wrong?" Chaos asked. She tilted her head in confusion. Tomoki looked down at her and into her eyes. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'_She is just a little girl… a little girl made by that man in the sky… she's been misled…'_

"Yes, Pain is not love, though Love can be painful…" Tomoki said with a sigh, sitting down on the merry go round. Chaos walked over.

"So Pain is love?"

"NO! Pain is NOT love. Love…."

"What is love mister?"

"Love…. Love is not an easy thing to explain Chaos. Love is something that you just have to feel in your heart. Love…. Love is when you cannot be away from a person for long periods of time without pain in your heart. When I say that, I mean you cannot be away from a person without the need of being right back by his or her side. Love is when you know you want to spend your life with the other person. Love… Love is a force of nature. However much we may want to…. You cannot command, demand or take away love any more than you can command the moon or the stars to not appear in the night sky or even to tell the rain to fall from the clouds."

Chaos took a seat on the ground, listening to Tomoki speak as he looked up at the sunset in the sky.

"Love… Love is really hard to explain little girl. Love is something that must be felt. It cannot be bought. It cannot be sold. It cannot be traded. You cannot make anyone love you, nor can you prevent it, for any amount of money. Love cannot be imprisoned. It be legislated. Love is not a substance. It's not a commodity nor even a marketable power source. Love has no territory or borders. Love cannot be turned on as a reward nor can it be turned off as a punishment. There are things that can pretend to be love, but the real deal can never be delivered if it doesn't come from your heart." Tomoki said before he sighed afterwards before looking down at Chaos.

"Hey… You're barefoot… That is dangerous you know. You could step on something and hurt yourself." Tomoki said. He got up and grabbed her hand before walking with her down the street. He was eyeing their path as they walked down the street in silence, ending up at a local shoe store.

"Mister, what are you doing?" Chaos asked.

"I'm going to buy you a pair of shoes." Tomoki said with a smile. Tomoki had not forgotten what she had done to him. He had not forgotten the fact she almost killed him and his friends, but after looking at her and staring into her eyes, he knew she needed help. She was just a little girl and a slave of the synapse. She was being used. She was misled about many things. He had to help her.

Tomoki took her into the store and put one of her feet into the foot thingy that measured feet size. He got her size and bought her a small pair of sandals. Tomoki smiled outside of the store.

"Hey, they look great on you! Isn't this great? You got yourself a pair of shoes now." Tomoki said with a smile while rubbing the top of her head.

"Is this love?"

"huh?"

"Hmm…. I suppose in a way, it is." Tomoki said with a smile. Tomoki watched as Chaos finally put on a real smile. Not the sadistic smile she had with the bunny, but a real genuine smile.

"Okay!" Chaos said with a smile. Tomoki smiled as well. Tomoki walked with Chaos back to the playground and he looked up into the sky.

"Hmm… It's getting late." Tomoki said quietly. It was then he was knocked to his butt by Chaos. Chaos had tackled him into a hug.

"Hey Mister! I want more love!"

"Huh? Oh… Well it's getting late. How about you head home today ok?"

"Go Home?"

"We can play more tomorrow. Let's meet up here tomorrow at noon alright?" Tomoki said, rubbing her head and walking away.

* * *

><p>"Go home?" Chaos said to herself. "Where is my home? Synapse? That's right. I should go back to where master is!"<p>

It was then, Chaos was hit by a humongous beam of light, blowing off her large steel wings.

"What are you doing?" Chaos asked.

"Chaos, you are being disposed of."

"Master… I've come home." Chaos said. Like a little child, she had no idea what was going on.

"Pathetic… How fragile… Even though she is a second generation angeloid that I created… Hah… Even now, Daedalus is better at creating than I am… but she is just an Angeloid after all. Against Zeus, she doesn't stand a chance.

"Master… I've come home…" Chaos said again. She then curled up into a ball, pulling off the sandals that Tomoki bought for her. "I've come home…." Chaos said, closing her eyes. It was then she was enveloped in a beam of light from Zeus. "Let me in master… I want to be loved… You're mistaken master… Love is not pain and pain is not love… Let me in." Chaos said as the beam of light died down. Chaos had her six wings, but they were missing pieces. She had bruises and cuts all over her body and her nun outfit was pretty much destroyed. All she had on was a small dress without the hood or the parts that covered her legs. She basically was wearing enough to count them as shorts.

"SHUT UP!" Minos said. "What are you saying? You bore your fangs against the Synapse… as if there would be a single place for you in this world. FIRE AGAIN!"

Another beam of light came down at Chaos, but Chaos immediately turned around and flew away, accelerating away back to Earth.

"She escaped master."

"Whatever. Let her go. It's time to create the next Angeloid."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo. It is a little short, but im splitting this chapter into two chapters. I kind of haven't thought too far ahead. I want to do this next chapter justice ^^<strong>

**and I will!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, here is the next chapter. It's a bit short but I'm being an asshole tonight ;) again :D**

**Imma make you suffer!**

**I own nothing. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Tomoki arrived home finally, when the sun had finally set. It was night and the crickets were chirping and the stars were shining down while the full moon gave off a wonderful light. As he arrived home, he felt his stomach rumble meaning he was hungry. He walked into the living room only to find Ikaros and Nymph waiting at the table, food on the table. Ikaros looked up at Tomoki but didn't say a word even as he sat down in his normal location across from Ikaros. Nymph was to his left and she was quiet as well. Tomoki began to dig into the meal of Orange chicken and fried rice, with some chocolate milk for all three of them to drink.<p>

The meal went in silence though it was an awkward silence. All three of them ate and never looked at one another, just eating in the silence. Tomoki finished his meal and sighed. He scratched the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Thanks for the lovely Dinner Ikaros… it was delicious." Tomoki said.

"You're welcome Master." Ikaros said.

Tomoki took his plate and cup before heading into the kitchen. He stood in front of the sink and began to wash his dishes, his mind trying to figure out some things. He loved both of them, but could he really have both of them? Is this really something he should do? He doesn't want to hurt them, but he would if he didn't have both of them as his girlfriends… but… isn't that wrong? Two girls? He didn't know what to do. He was lost.

It was then Tomoki froze as he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist. He froze up for a moment before she slowly looked behind him. It was Nymph! Nymph was behind him, hugging him! She had her face buried into his back as well, but she slowly looked let go of him which got him to turn around.

"I want to apologize for hitting you with my beam… You were just so frustrating and it kind of annoyed me." Nymph said.

"I know…" Tomoki said. It was then Ikaros appeared in the kitchen. "I know that I've been difficult lately, but this isn't something we humans deal with all the time. This is really new to me and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I… I….. I love both of you…" Tomoki said, closing his eyes after he admitted it.

Nymph and Ikaros both blushed and looked at him as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I don't know what to do alright? You girls said you would share me… but that isn't something normal on Earth… being shared by two girls… and I… I don't want to hurt any of you… so I'm really lost."

"Then why not just give in? Up there, men are always surrounded by girls, but that's because the female population outnumbers then men by 6 to 1. It's normal for men to have 3 to 4 women. Some even have 8. We both love you Tomoki… and we want to have you. We want to share you, so we can both be happy. Can you not understand that?"

"I do! I do understand, but I just have to wonder… can I keep you both happy if I have both of you?"

"You're an idiot… You have kept us happy and we haven't even went on a date… just by being yourself, we have been happy. It's now when you start being a frustratingly annoying person, that we begin to get unhappy."

"I see…" Tomoki said.

It was then Ikaros spoke up.

"Master… Do you not want us?"

"I do! I really do and I am selfish to say this, but I have always have thoughts about taking on two women at a time." Tomoki said, blushing a bit.

"Then take us." Nymph said. "Simple as that."

Tomoki bowed his head and nodded. "Alright."

Nymph and Ikaros both began to smile, a grin on their faces. Nymph quickly grabbed Tomoki by his shirt and pulled him down, bending him over as she planted her lips onto his own, kissing him. Tomoki had his eyes wide as he was kissed by Nymph, passion running through his body from her touch. This was the start of Tomoki's relationship with the two Angeloids.

* * *

><p>About twenty miles away, Chaos was walking along the riverbank, wading through the running water. There were cuts and bruises covering her body, while her clothes were ragged. She was wearing her nun outfit, though it was pretty much destroyed. She no longer had the hood and it only covered her like shorts would, so it was no longer a full body outfit. Her eyes were flooded with emotions. She was in pain, she was scared, alone… frightened. She was just turned away by her own master…. Though he really no longer was. She no longer had a place to go. She was alone. Chaos was staring at her feet as she walked, clutching the shoes that Tomoki bought her against her chest.<p>

"I'm not getting better… I can't fix myself like Ikaros…"

It was then Chaos heard the bushes nearby move. She looked over and saw a bunny rabbit.

"It's the bunny from earlier…"

Chaos knelt in front of the bunny and slowly put her hand out.

"Hey Mr. Bunny. I'll show you love…. I've been studying a bit about love you know…?"

It was then the bunny hissed and bit onto Chaos's middle finger before running off. Chaos looked at her hand.

"Hey… Are you alright?" Said a voice. It was a males voice. Chaos looked up and saw Sugata, though she didn't recognize him nor did she know him. "Those are some nasty wounds… Where are your parents? Where is your home?"

"My home…?"

"Yes, your home… Where are your parents?"

Chaos began to cower and shake, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, come on don't cry. I can take you home… Where is it?"

Chaos looked up at Sugata and pointed to the north. "Where big brother is!" Chaos said.

"Where is your big brother?"

"My home is where Big brother is!" Chaos yelled before growing her steel wings out her back. She then rocketed up into the sky and blasted off to the north while Sugata looked up a bit shocked.

"An Angeloid? Could she be talking about…"

Chaos flew through the sky, clutching the shoes with tears in her eyes. "My home… my home is where big brother is! MY HOME IS WHERE BIG BROTHER IS!" Chaos said as she flew towards a house. Tomoki's house. "I can come home right big brother? Because home is where big brother is! So it's alright for me to come home right?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. It's still slightly shorter than my 2k limit, but meh. I just found where I stopped was great. So yea, enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Tomoki was currently up against a wall being kissed by Nymph who just got really aggressive. Nymph hadn't even let Ikaros kiss Tomoki after he confessed to them and consented to their new… strange relationship. It wasn't bad, but it was strange. They entered it weirdly too. Tomoki was now dating his two Angeloids, who were both his servants! While he never treated them as much, that is what they were. Now, did he want this relationship? More than anything… but was he concerned? Of course he was! Even if they said he kept them happy just by being there, what if he would screw up? He doesn't want them to leave… but he would give it his all.<p>

Tomoki was finally kissing Nymph back though he wasn't being too aggressive with it. He would even push Nymph away if she got a bit too aggressive. It wasn't time yet! Plus, Ikaros looked jealous and as if she wanted it. She was fidgeting slightly as she stood there. Tomoki was about to push Nymph off to give Ikaros some kissy kissy time, but there was a knock on the door. Tomoki gently pushed Nymph off of him and smiled.

"I'll get that." Tomoki said. He quickly walked to the door and the two Angeloids turned their attention to the door. Ikaros and Nymph at the same time, just as Tomoki reached the door, put on an expression of horror.

"TOMOKI!"

"MASTER!"

""DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR!"" Both yelled at him, but it was too late. Tomoki opened the door.

"Oh H—" Before Tomoki could say anything, Tomoki was shoved back into the house by Nymph, sending him flying back as Ikaros became the Uranus Queen, becoming the weapon that she was designed as.

"I thought you were dead!" Nymph yelled as she was also in her battle uniform.

"Artemis Lock On."

"HEY HEY HEY! Stop it both of you!"

Nymph and Ikaros didn't move a muscle at all.

"Paradise so—" Nymph was interrupted as Tomoki put his hand around her mouth and pulled her inside.

"Stand down BOTH OF YOU!" Tomoki ordered, getting serious.

Ikaros hesitated for a moment but she backed away, reverting back into her normal pet-class form. Nymph also changed back, but she was glaring outside while Ikaros just went inside the house. She obeyed.

"Get in the living room Nymph. You too Ikaros. Now." Tomoki said, being stern. Both of them went into the living room, not that they wanted to, but they knew now to cross Tomoki.

Tomoki turned and looked back down before looking concerned.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tomoki asked. He was looking right down at the injured Chaos, clutching her shoes while just staring at the ground. Tomoki put his hand on her head and rubbed her head, which got her to look up. "You alright?"

"You said to go home…"

"Yes, but why are you here?"

"Is this not my home…?"

"What? I… No?"

"Oh…" Chaos said, backing away slowly. She was looking at the ground again.

"Hold on little one. Where did you get these bruises?" Tomoki asked.

Chaos sniffled and didn't say anything or move. She just stood still.

"He did this to you didn't he?"

Chaos nodded. "I don't have a place to go… there is nowhere for me to go… He said I am going to the scrapyard."

Tomoki sighed and looked up at the sky before shaking his head. "Come inside. Go upstairs and please take a shower. You are covered in filth. I'll be up with a clean change of clothes." Tomoki said with a smile.

Chaos didn't move so Tomoki put his hand on her back and gently pushed her inside the house, putting her in the hallway before closing the door.

"Go shower or take a bath. It's up the stairs and the first door on the right. I will get you something to eat as well, then we can talk."

"Ok mister…" Chaos said, walking past the living room clutching the shoes without looking at Nymph or Ikaros. She just looked at her feet as she walked up the stairs. About five seconds later, with a sigh, Tomoki appeared in the doorway of the living room. He then walked in and took a seat at the table, putting his head in his hands, rubbing his face a bit.

"Tomoki, you do know who she is right?" Nymph asked.

"Of course." Tomoki replied.

"Then why is she here? Do you not remember she is our enemy?! She tried to kill you! She almost succeeded!"

"Master, please think this through."

Chaos was standing outside the doorway, her back to the wall as she clutched the shoes and looked at her feet.

"Do you not remember that she stabbed you twice while you were trying to protect me?!" Nymph demanded. "She is also HIS Angeloid! Why did you let her into this house!?"

"Quiet down you two. She will hear us. Now, I do remember her and what she did. I never said I've forgiven her. I know she tried to kill me and almost succeeded. I know what she has done." Tomoki said. Chaos was about to move from her spot, attempting to run but Tomoki's voice spoke up again and stopped her. "But, she is not a bad girl. She was misled by the evil creature in the sky. He just tried to destroy her. That is why she looked so injured. While I have not forgiven her, I trust her…. And let's not forget Nymph… Were you not the same way back then? Did you not try and take Ikaros away? Did you not try and harm me as well? Or was that not part of your orders? I know that you tried to take away Ikaros..."

"You knew?" Nymph said. She was pale.

"Of course I did." Tomoki said, grinning at her. "I am not stupid. Ikaros told me when you were in my house the first time that you two fought for a moment and then you had a bomb attached. I believe it was to destroy us if it came down to it? You were just like her Nymph. You were misled by him and you did some evil things as well."

"I… I…. I…" Nymph began to say, unable to say really anything.

"As I thought." Tomoki said. "Look, I've forgiven you for what you have done. Now it's time for me to forgive Chaos. Please, treat her nicely ok?"

"Yes master…" Ikaros said. She remembered that she had done some bad things too.

Nymph just nodded, her head hanging low in shame.

Chaos quickly went up the stairs quietly and entered the bathroom, before Tomoki would find out she was listening.

Tomoki stood up and stretched his body. "Alright, I'm going to go get some clothing for her. Nymph, could you please get the leftovers from dinner and place it on the table? I want Chaos to eat something. I'm going to head to bed alright? Please behave." Tomoki said. "Love you both." Tomoki walked away, heading up the stairs before entering his room. About a minute later he came out and placed a long shirt on the doorknob, with a pair of shorts. He didn't have any underwear, so he would have to go shopping later. What he did have should suffice though.

* * *

><p>Ikaros waited and heard Tomoki yawn before entering his room and closing his door before she stood up and walked up the stairs quietly. She silently slipped into the bathroom and looked over at the bathtub. Chaos was currently soaking in the tub, only sitting there with her knees against her chest. She was hugging her knees, her head buried in her knees.<p>

Ikaros blinked and undressed herself before she climbed into the tub as well, which got Chaos to look up. Chaos looked at Ikaros who was looking at her with a mixture of anger and concern.

"Chaos… What are your intentions?" Ikaros asked, being clear and demanding. She wasn't being mean, but she wanted answers. "What are your intentions towards master?"

"He… was nice to me." Chaos said. "He showed me what love is… he treated me with kindness."

"You stabbed him you know. You almost killed him. Do you not know that?"

"I do… I heard…. Everything downstairs. I… I'm sorry." Chaos said, tears forming in her eyes before they began to flow down her cheeks. At the sudden start of the tears, Ikaros's expression lightened.

"I… also hurt master… I lied to him about who I was for a long time… Are you going to hurt him again?"

Chaos shook her head several times at the question before letting out a quiet answer. "No."

"Then, you can stay. If you are really sorry, than you need to apologize to master."

"Yes Miss Ikaros…" Chaos said. "I… will. I don't want to be alone anymore… I want to be loved…" Chaos said.

"You will have that here… if that is what you truly wish." Ikaros said. "However, if you come after master again…" Ikaros said, letting the threat hang.

Chaos just stayed silent, keeping her chin on her knees.

"Turn around." Ikaros said, before gently turning her around. "You're all dirty." Ikaros said before she began to wash Chaos's back and body.

* * *

><p>In Tomoki's room, Tomoki was laying on his futon, laying on his stomach all sprawled out. He was quietly snoring, not making much noise. The fan in his room gently blew, its sound overcoming the sound of Tomoki's snoring. Tomoki was out cold.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chappy! :D Enjoy!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Tomoki was currently lying in a meadow on top of a hill. He was back in his dreamland. He was awake and looking up at the sky, the wind gently blowing across the land. Next to him, laying down as well, was the blue haired angel chick, Daedalus. He had a smile on his face as they laid there in quiet, both of them smiling in happiness. However, all quiet must end as some point right?<p>

"So, I see Chaos has come back." Daedalus said.

"Ah yeah. The evil man in the sky has basically betrayed three angeloids now, hurting them and turning them into his enemy. Is he stupid?"

"No… He just doesn't sometimes think certain things through… but you need to be careful. He is up to something. He has also built a giant cannon in the sky… you must be careful…"

"Alright. Well, I will take care of Chaos while she stays with me until she moves out." He said, smiling at Daedalus.

"You idiot…" She said, giggling. "She won't ever leave you. She thinks of you as her big brother."

Tomoki blinked. "Oh. I guess I kind of hated being an only child."

"Hahaha. Well, I suppose you won't be alone anymore… and I can see you are dating two of my daughters now." She said, smirking at him.

"Hey, they came to me wanting that… It's not my fault." He said, crossing his arms and looking away defiantly.

Daedalus let out a loud laugh, laughing with a big smile on her face. "I know. I'm just teasing you. I'm not angry at you or anything. If anything… I am glad they found someone like you… Others may have taken advantage of them…"

"I know… and that is why I am glad they are happy. I am glad that I could have made them happy considering what he has done to them."

"Heh. Well, I gotta go. Farewell Tomoki. Please take good care of my daughters." Daedalus said, flying back into the sky as Tomoki began to awaken in the real world.

* * *

><p>Tomoki opened his eyes and let out a loud yawn, stretching his body as he attempted to sit up. He however found someone pinning him down… It was Chaos! Chaos was on his chest, laying on him!<p>

"Morning mister."

"Morning Chaos." Tomoki replied, laying there under Chaos who was just snuggling his chest. He somehow ended up on his back as he was on his tummy the night before. They laid like this for five minutes before Tomoki decided to gently move Chaos off of him. Tomoki slowly stood up, and yawned, stretching his body.

"What's that mister?" Chaos asked, pointing to the tent in Tomoki's boxers. Tomoki quickly blushed heavily.

"It's nothing! Now shoo!" Tomoki said before putting Chaos outside of his door before shutting it and locking it!

* * *

><p>Chaos stood outside his door, wearing his old clothes from the night before. Her face was filled with confusion as she didn't really understand what just happened, but she quickly got over it and ran down the stairs, smelling the food. As she raced into the living room, she dived onto the nearby pillow, taking the empty seat. Ikaros had showed her around the house the night before, showing her what happens around in the morning, evening and such and around meal times. She took the seat next to Tomoki that was open.<p>

It was then the front door opened and the voice of the most sadistic woman of Sorami floated in the house.

"Hey there are my favorite Angeloids… So where is Tomoki? Is he upstairs neglecting you girls and playing with himself?" Her purple eyes then noticed the small girl sitting at the table. "Well, who is this little girl?"

"This is Chaos." Ikaros said, sitting in her spot as she waited for Tomoki to come down before she served the food. "She is another Angeloid."

"I never knew Tomoki swung that way." Mikako said with a evil grin. Tomoki sighed and entered the living room.

"I don't… why are you here?"

"She is with me Tomoki… she tagged along since I told her I would be coming to your house." Sugata said, appearing in the living room doorway.

"And you told her this why?" Tomoki asked Sugata, clearing annoyed with her presence.

"I really don't know." Sugata replied. He took a seat at the dinner table, sitting between Nymph and Ikaros while Mikako took her seat between Nymph and Chaos.

Tomoki took his seat between Ikaros and Chaos, waiting for his food.

"Man, I haven't had that dream in a while." Tomoki said, rubbing his eyes. "I saw that angel chick again"

"Really? They've returned? What kind of dreams have you been having lately?" Sugata questioned, curious. Mikako put out a big smirk and began to open her mouth.

"NOT THOSE DREAMS MIKAKO!" Tomoki yelled, growling at her. "But I really haven't been dreaming lately. If I do have a dream, I just talk to Diablo… but I haven't seen him in a few days though. But yea… It's been a while since I have had that dream… It's been so long I almost forgot what they were like."

Sugata, put his hand on Tomoki's shoulder. "I'm sure it's your desire to go to the new world that triggered you to have this dream."

"Yea I don't think so." Tomoki said while brushing his arm away.

Nymph looked up at Ikaros. "Hey Alpha, why if we did that thing? Everyone in the Synapse did that a while back… remember that thing?"

"It could be dangerous…" Ikaros said.

"What's dangerous? What are you two talking about?" Sugata asked.

"The Dive game…" Ikaros said, worry on her face.

"The Dive game?" Tomoki asked. "What's that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. The game where we would dive into a person's dream. It was quite popular a while back."

Tomoki shrugged. "I'd give it a shot."

Nymph pulled out a box like device out of thin air and placed it on a separate table. From there a red light appeared and formed a keyboard on the tabletop. Nymph than began to press random buttons until a vortex circle appeared.

"Alright, have fun." Nymph said.

"You aren't coming?" Tomoki asked.

"You know that Angeloids can't sleep… so dreams are somewhat of a taboo for us."

"Alright…" Tomoki said.

"Master… please just be careful…" Ikaros said.

"I will." Tomoki said with a smile.

Tomoki, Sugata and Mikako began to enter the vortex.

"Bye Mister!" Chaos said, waving bye with a big smile on her face.

Tomoki opened his eyes and appeared on a large grassy plain. It reminded him of his dream! Mikako smiled.

"Just as vast and empty as I expected his head to be. You don't disappoint Tomoki."

"Hey… SHUT UP." Tomoki replied. Sugata looked around.

"So, what do you think we should do now?" Sugata asked Tomoki.

Tomoki shrugged. "it usually starts with this blue haired chick showing up." It was then the ground began to shake. Tomoki turned around and stared up into the eyes of a giant T-rex which looked at him with hunger. "Oh Fuck…" Tomoki replied before he ran off sprinting, Sugata and Mikako right behind him.

"You got the dreams of a crazy person! I just get to like you more and more!"

"NO! THIS IS NOT MY DREAM!" Tomoki replied.

"Ah, I am afraid this is the dream I had last night."

It was then all three of them appeared back in Tomoki's living room.

"Ah, sorry. Slight miscalculation on my part."

"You almost got me killed Nymph."

"Sorry about that." Nymph said, sticking out her tongue while smiling.

"Sorry my ass." He mumbles.

"Alright people. Next stop, Tomoki's dream." Nymph said, pulling up another vortex. Tomoki sighed and got up. "Have a safe trip."

"If you almost get me killed again, I will punish you Nymph." Tomoki said with a grin and a wink. This sent Nymph into a blushing state.

"I..I… I am sure this is correct!" Nymph stuttered out.

* * *

><p>Tomoki, Sugata and Mikako all appeared in a war torn city of New York. They were all trapped under fire by a bunch of soldiers dressed in armor. There was a helicopter in the sky, preparing to blast them to bitches.<p>

"Damnit!" Tomoki yelled.

"Is this your dream?" Sugata asked.

"No…"

They then both looked to Mikako who dashed out from behind the car and grabbed onto a RPG. She shot it up at the Helicopter, smacking it right on the nose, blowing it up while sending the wreckage towards an oil tanker. She then grabbed one of the Ak47's on the ground and began to shoot up the area, shooting down the soldiers as the Helicopter hit the oil tanker. A humongous explosion occurred, sending the entire sky into flames.

"That's right… Adios bitches." Mikako said, turning her evil smile and laugh towards Tomoki and Sugata.

"Fuck." Tomoki said. He ended up sprinting with Sugata as Mikako chased them both down, firing her Ak47 while swinging some sort of machete.

"This was my dream everybody!" Mikako said with a giggly smile, while she fired at them.

"GOD DAMNIT NYMPH! YOU PUT US INTO THE DREAM OF THE ONE PERSON IN SORAMI THAT SHOULD BE IN THE ASYLUM!" Tomoki roared, which got him and the others transported out and into the real world.

Tomoki collapsed onto the ground, his shoulder bleeding slightly as he was grazed by a bullet. "So what is the verdict? Can we go to my dream now your honor?" Tomoki said, sarcastically.

"Sorry! I swear that was your dream! Hold on, I will fix this right now!" Nymph said, typing onto the keyboard. It was then the box let out a noise. "WHAT?! There is some kind of block on Tomoki's dreamscape! What the hell!?"

"Did you say a block?"

"For a dream, it sure has a lot of nerve! No worries, I will fix this!" Nymph said proudly. It was then a portal opened up and Tomoki sighed.

"Are you sure this time?"

"Yes!" Nymph said with a proud smile.

Tomoki sighed and all three of them entered into the vortex once more, this time appearing on a white land. The only thing there was a small stream that formed a plus sign, a giant stone in the middle and a few small trees.

"IS this your dream?"

"No! My dream was like yours, except without the dinosaur! I had grassy fields!"

"But Nymph said she was sure this was yours."

"Well she's wrong!"

"Strange…" Sugata said softly. He began to approach one of the small trees. He knelt down and began inspecting it, his eyes glued to the tree.

Tomoki and MIkako were looking up at the big stone.

"Can you read it?" Tomoki asked.

"Nope… you?"

"Nuh uh. I wonder whose dream this is…" Tomoki wondered. It was then the vortex appeared, giving them an exit. Tomoki looked over to Sugata. "Hey Sugata! It's time to go!"

"Alright!" Sugata said. He grabbed a seed off the ground, pocketing it and heading off to Tomoki. They all three entered the vortex appeared in the room.

Nymph stomped her foot. "I know that was yours!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"Grassy fields, large meadow. What don't you get?!"

"Shut up! I know I got it right!"

"No you didn't!

"Yes I did!"

"Ok Whatever!" Tomoki said, putting his hands into the air. "Imma take a walk." Tomoki said, walking out of the house. Chaos put on her shoes quickly and followed him out the door.

Sugata turned to Nymph. "Nymph, if I pull something from those dreams, do they exist in the real world?"

"No. They would disappear."

"Alright. Thanks… I shall be going." Sugata said. Mikako followed him as he left.

Ikaros looked at Nymph. "We shouldn't let master be in the games anymore…"

"Why?"

"It's dangerous."

"He's fine! He will be just fine."

"But I…."

"Stop worrying so much Alpha. Master will be fine." Nymph said, blushing as she just called him master! Ikaros however still looked worried.

* * *

><p>As Tomoki walked with Chaos, talking about things, there was something deep in Tomoki's subconscious. Deep in the darkness, Diablo sat on a throne, a smile on his face.<p>

"So, there is a way to the Synapse… Good… good… then it's time we kick this into overdrive…" Diablo said, laughing a bit evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Moo.<strong>


End file.
